Yeyinde
by Vampire Isirith
Summary: He wanted her. Her warrior spirit, her exotic looks, strong curious eyes. But she was meant to be the first trophy for an Unblooded. She belonged to another, bought fairly. There was no way to keep her. Unless he made her his trophy. His gahdi nevka.
1. Today: Epic Failure

So I decided to try my hand at writing a Predator fic. I've been reading them a lot lately and really liked this idea I came up with. Hope you guys enjoy the begining of this fic.**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Today: Epic Failure**

This had to be the undeniably and irrevocably absolute worst day of her life! Absolutely nothing had gone as it was supposed to. And to top the fucked up cake that was her life she had ended up in a freaking Sci-Fi kind of nightmare.

**Flashback**

Naturally the day had started off just fucking fantastically. Her alarm clock rung loudly in her ear, giving her quite a start that morning. She curled her legs up in her blue cotton bed sheets, already getting pumped for the big meeting at the office today. Today was going to be the day that she would finally show them what she was worth. Everything she had done for the past two and half years, all the slaving over her laptop, the long nights she had gone without sleep, the trips all over the world. Equaling to this one point.

Her eyes wondered to the window, directly across from her large bed. It was trimmed with dark curtains and she could see the rising sun. The beautiful reds, oranges, and pinks were stunning. That was the greatest thing about being an early riser. She got to see this beautiful sight everyday, without even leaving home.

She smiled back at the horizon's beautiful appearance and wished everyone could enjoy this simple joy like she did. That made her think about Lex. Alexa Woods had been the woman who had helped her learn to enjoy life more. Convinced her to go rock climbing. Convinced her to go rock climbing _without_ a safety harness. Nearly got herself killed in the process but it had really opened her eyes.

Now the woman had gone into a bit of seclusion since her trip to Antarctica with Weyland Corporation. She refused to talk with anyone about what had happened in that pyramid. Instead, as soon as she could, she had gone to northern Canada. Even though Lex wanted to be left alone, that much she was sure of, she made sure to call her every morning.

So with that she grabbed her phone from the desk side.

"Hey Airn," said the lifeless voice on the other end.

"Morning Lex. How are you doing?"

"All right." Translated. Same as every other damn day you call and proceed to annoy the shit out of me when all I want to do is to be left alone.

The black woman Airn had once known, loved and admired was not this dark creature. This was someone who didn't care for life, people, or anything. Her voice was…void. Blank. It pained the other woman to hear nothing in the once life filled voice.

"Anything interesting happen—" she began to ask.

"I don't really want to talk today. Its kind of a bad day."

Airn glanced over at her little calendar on the bedside table and saw it clearly read October 10 in big bold letters. The day Lex had gone down with the team and they had all died. No wonder she didn't want to talk.

"Sorry Lex. I didn't realize the date. Bye."

The other end just went silent.

She headed for the showers, flipping the hot nozzle to get the water warmed. Turns out the water in her building she lived in had apparently kicked the perpetual bucket. So freezing ass cold shower.

In the middle of October.

In New York.

She stepped out of the shockingly cold shower, trying to find some warmth in her towel. Yeah, that was helping loads. She pulled out her blow dryer and plugged it in. Then her new—like just bought two weeks ago—blow dryer had found that damned bucket too. So her sopping wet hair had to be towel dried the best she could. That was quickly followed by wrapping it in a tie wrap bun. It was a very poor attempt at style that ware sure to only earns her a cold in this weather. Lovely.

Walking into her room she was thankful to discover her silk blouse hadn't fallen off the hanger. But her suit pants had a large wine stain on the right leg. She didn't even drink wine! The bitter nasty concoction that she didn't care for. But she had to put them on anyway because her other nice suit was at the dry cleaners.

Her mind was cursing whatever god, deity, or spirit that was being cruel to her. She just didn't need this kind of stress right now, thank you!

Her car started up perfectly, much to her surprise. When the heater did a sputter-sputter poor routine, however, she wasn't. Airn cursed her luck—or rather, lack thereof—as she ran back up the sixteen flights of stairs to her apartment. Apparently, the building had decided that today was the day to fix the crappy metal box in a tunnel.

As she ran down the stairs, newly clad in her black coat, she realized she needed to see if the people she was supposed to be meeting with were there yet. Groping around her side she glanced down at her purse-less side. There was a certain notable absence of black leather buddy there.

"Shit!" she said, cursing both herself and the eight flights of stairs that threatening loomed above her.

But she had to be quick. The people Airn was meeting with were not the kind of people that were to be kept waiting. They were very used to finding an over eager new person practically waiting to jump them as they walked in through the door, hard cold looks on their very bored faces, looking very dower in their commanding blacks, whites, grays, and occasionally—only when they wanted to walk on the wild side—blues.

Even she had to laugh at that thought. The pale pink blouse she was wearing would probably give them a heart attack. Hell be reckoned with if she tried to break their twisted monotony of business world.

Slipping into her car, wet hair pretty much frozen to her skull and jacket firmly keeping all traces of body heat within her meager skin, she roared onto the highway. It was there she had not one, not two, but three wonderful near misses of large cars that wanted to prove that their car was tougher than hers by driving her off the road. Thankfully none of them managed that feat though the last one, a fuel laden Semi, came pretty close of making her a cute little hood ornament.

"This is just not my fucking day!" she screamed, slamming down on her horn as the Semi driver flew her the finger. Which she happily returned times two.

So by the time she got to the office of Nakamura and Holster she was thirty minutes late for the most important meeting of her career. She grabbed her briefcase from the back seat after quickly parking in the lot. She hit button twelve, tempted to scream at the freaking elevator lumbered up the tunnel slow as it possibly could.

When the doors finally opened, creaking as damn slow as molasses. Running down the hall at breakneck speed, sending hellos to many startled looking coworkers, breaking a heel, she finally got to the office room. Bout damn time.

Airn pushed open the door, plastering a pleasant smile on her face; she was surprised to find the room empty. This could not be good. Not at all. This was bad. Worse than bad, this was going to be the end of her.

She found Sarah Yatomo picking up the loose papers strewn across the desk.

"Where is everyone?" She already knew the answer.

Sarah tried to put a sympathetic smile on her face. "They left. We didn't get the deal."

"Shit! Holster is going to have my ass for this." If that was all he took. She had been told many times during the week that this meeting was the make or break point. And she had just broke any chance at making a higher job into little tiny pulverized pieces.

The other woman nodded. "Yeah. He told me to tell you to head towards his office if you got here."

She had to cringe at that. This was not going to be pretty.

Airn walked back into the hallway after Sarah expressed her sympathies. Not that that would do her any good. Holster was going to make like his name and pull out a gun from somewhere and shoot the hell out of her. Swiss cheese was going to have fewer holes in a minute.

Knowing all this, Airn put her hand on the large oak doors that would lead to her doom. And heard loud voices coming through the wood.

"You need to calm down, Mr. Holster." That was Johnson, the kiss ass of the office, if she knew one. He was always there to make himself look better and everyone else like warmed over shit. He actually had quite a flair for it.

"Don't tell me what I need to do!" And that was a very angry, probably very red, Mr. Holster. She could just imagine him; spit spraying, blonde hair frazzled from running his hands through it too many times. Not a pretty sight.

"I'm sorry." Johnson was taking the perfect submissive tone. His ass kissing skills were unmatched.

"If she even so much as shows that pretty little face of hers she if fired!" Holster practically screamed.

She didn't wait to hear Johnson's agreeing with him. She turned around and just went back to her car. She was on auto pilot when she started up the ignition, pulled out of the parking spot and drove to the park. It was this that led her to walk, albeit stumbling from the broken heel she had, and flop very unceremoniously onto a bench.

Fired. Three years of slaving, sleepless nights, countless headaches and who knows how many hand cramps at this company, and she was fired. Missed one meeting and she was done for. No second thought. Holster had just let her go. Didn't he see anything in her that was worth over looking this little transgression?

Sure she had missed a meeting for an account that was like three billion dollars huge. An account that they had definitely needed if the company was even going to last through the end of the year much less for the rest of however long. And they had been warned countless times that the managers had warned them about missing would end in dire consequences.

That trail of thought was so not helping her feel better. If anything, she felt like she should go in there and tell them they had every right to fire her and make sure she never got another decent job again. The hell she was going to do that!

Airn glanced at her watch. Surprise hit her. It was already noon! How the hell had she managed to let that much time pass her unnoticed?

She headed back to her car and went to her favorite café. Definitely needed something to cheer her up right now. Coffee and a scone would be a wonderful thing right now.

She ordered her favorite coffee and snack she curled up on a large red chair she always sat in. It was big, squishy and comfy. It comforted her on a very basic level like nothing else could right now.

This was not how her life was supposed to go. She was supposed to be jumping around in joy for making her deal at a party in her honor. She had had everything planned out. There should have been no way for her to be in this situation. Curled up in a chair, brooding over the horrible life had turned.

Though she hadn't meant to, she stayed there until closing time. One of the guys had told her very nicely that she needed to leave. With a sigh she did.

There was a small park nearby, with a charming little entrance. If there was any place to soak in her sorrows she guess it might as well look nice. So she curled her coat around her and walked down the little paved path.

Little green trees lined the charming path and little wood benches were set at places in case the need should rise for a person to sit down. She didn't really want to put herself in anymore danger as is. Here she was walking in a part, at two in the morning, by herself.

A snapping behind her made Airn jump. She turned her head, eyes wondering over dark trees. There was a noticeable lack of moon tonight that wasn't really helping with the freaking out atmosphere. If anything it was in the scaring the shit out of her, more so.

She decided against calling out. She had had enough self-defense to know that was classified as STUPID 101. That was sooooooo not happening. Instead she gripped her purse tighter and hurried forward. She could see the exit of the park and a club that was across the street. That was where she was headed.

Too bad she would never make it. Not that she knew that.

A rustling in a bush to her left made her jump. Calm down, she told herself. There was no need to panic. It was probably just some stray little animal scurrying to its home. No need at all to panic.

Totally ignoring what her head was trying its hardest to tell her, Airn hurried towards the exit all the faster.

"What in the—?" she looked around as a slow whirling noise filled her ear. It sounded somewhat like a high-powered fan. It was coming from her left and coming fast. Turning fright filled eyes, she had a heart attack headed her way.

All right, so it was more of a decapitator spinning its way towards her. The disk was probably six or seven inches in diameter and coming at her at about a hundred miles per hour. She barely had enough time to call up her kung fu training and roll out of the way.

Coming out of the roll, Airn kicked her ruined pumps off with a flick of her toes. The discarded plastic would only slow her down. She took off in a mad dash for the exit, not at all keen of knowing who or what was trying to play ninja.

Metallic clinks alerted her someone was following her. A glance back had her tumbling over her own feet. She was sent tumbling over herself before hitting a tree. Rubbing her head she was in shock to see silver net heading her way.

She dodged the net, letting it wrap around the tree with a sickening slicing of the wood. Holy shit! That could have been her! That almost was her!

She profusely thanked her training with Yuan Wei for eight months as she headed like a bullet towards the exit. Too bad she didn't no she wouldn't make it. Another net, this one of a rope like material, caught her. yeyinde

**End Flashback**

So yeah, that was how she had ended up here, pinned against a tree by a net upside down no less, staring up at the biggest motherfucker of her life. This guy had to be seven foot tall with long black dreadlock like things coming out the back of its head with metal pieces clinking as it moved.

A large metal mask covered its face from her view but she could see an odd symbol burned into the forehead of it. The eyes were blacked out but she knew whatever it was behind that thing was staring only at her. The head streamed into a large muscular body that had absolutely no fat on it. She couldn't really see the color in the minimal light but she'd guess it was a greenish color. Armor crested its shoulders, chest, mid thighs and feet. It also had metal boots, bracers and metal loincloth. Anything else there was fishnet like something criss-crossing. There were also weapons littering its body.

She almost had a heart attack as another of the things, this one about eight to nine feet tall, walked up to the one, carting a large guy over its shoulder. The guy, obviously unconscious, was hardly tiny but the thing acted like he was nothing.

The creature that had caught her looked at its friend and started clicking behind its mask. She was pretty sure they were clicking about her. Which was not a good thing. Here she was in a prone position, no weapon, and who knows what eight-foot tall bastards deciding what to do with her. One word: Fuck.

The smaller came up, clicking at her. Oh yea, like she knew what it was trying to say? Didn't speak clicks you dumbass!

It looked down at her, head cocked to one side. Observing her maybe? He seemed curious about something. Then it reached its talon tipped fingers and pulled the two ends of the net together, preventing any escape she might have had. That sure as hell didn't stop her from kicking at the thing.

Her foot collided with its side as it tried to heft her up with the net. The thing made a grunt when she felt contact but it didn't drop her. A growling came from behind its mask as the grip tightened. That was so not good for her.

A small little can came in her view right before a little sprits of the shit inside effectively knocked her ass out.


	2. Waking Up InWherever

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, Predators, or AvP of any kind. If I did do you think I would be writing this? Hell no! I'd be living the high life and making more cool films! If only. I just own the characters in this particular story and the plot. Yep, all these little babies are mine.

So a Predator is finally introduced. This is just kind of building up to the bigger action. And thanks to the people who reviewed my fic. I wasn't sure if any one would actually read it so, here we go. Oh and by the way, I have no honest idea how to say most of my Preddy characters names. They just kind of were a jumble of letters and symbols I threw together that looked cool.

Human speaking: Normal font

_Predator speaking: Italic font_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Waking Up in…Wherever**

Grit'Ta'eu (AN: He's called Grit anytime he appears again) rubbed his side from where the ooman female had kicked him. Damned if she didn't pack a nice one in those legs of hers. Normally he wouldn't bother with gathering females, as it was disrespect to both his culture and his honor, but when one of the females of the clan demanded a worthy opponent for her son's first hunt, he could hardly argue.

At first his target had been the male strung over his partner's shoulders. Pathetic piece of trash. He was a large ooman male that had been carrying one of the metal spatters. He had seemed a worthy opponent for a first hunt. Strong, knowledgeable with a weapon, and powerful. Hardly the upcoming intelligent species they had thought the oomans were.

Then he had spotted this female. She was fairly tall for an ooman female, closer to the size of a small Yautja male. Her walk was that of a warrior, strong and unthreatened by anything lurking, footsteps light—though loud to his developed ears. Her eyes had wondered over everything, taking in all that surrounded her. She was a warrior female.

"_Do you think its smart to take a female?_" Uta'kol, the larger of the two, questioned as he came to stand next to his partner. "_They are generally noticed missing faster than males._"

Unlike their society, the males here were the dominant of the species. They acted a hell of a lot like the females of their planet. The only difference was that the ooman males were generally protective of the females.

"_Did you not see the way she dodged the net? She will make a interesting opponent for the unblood's First Hunt._" He couldn't stop the slight grin that spread his mandibles, though his companion couldn't see it.

Uta'kol shrugged, deciding not to argue. Instead he followed the smaller male back to the portal leading into the ship nearby. They dumped the two oomans into the cages in the back of the ship.

The larger male went to start the ship while Grit'Ta'eu surveyed their prey. The male was nothing really note worthy. Large for the species, getting more towards his own height, the ooman had very short fur protruding from its head. Grit'Ta'eu had always found this species very odd. There was nothing of real defense for the creature that was ooman. They trimmed the fur that should have given them warmth. Used foul smelling substances to block their natural smells. Had no sharp teeth to protect themselves.

He reached up and unplugged the tubes supplying nitrogen to his mask. Now that he was within the ship he didn't have to where the mask. A soft hiss came from the tubes before he pulled the metal mask off of his face. He shifted his mandibles, stretching them after the long durations under metal. Paya, it was wonderful to let them move freely.

The female on the other hand was more notable. The fur protruding from the head was the same color as his dreadlocks, spanning down the back to the rear. The hide of the female was unmarked, unlike the male who was spotted. The hide of some unusual animal covered all of the rest of the female's body. He remembered it felt soft against his skin.

He had to wonder if her fur was just as soft. Reaching his hand down, Grit'Ta'eu threaded his talon-tipped hand in the soft locks. They were so unlike his own, which were rough and more for protection. These were soft and fluid like. He wouldn't call them attractive but the ooman females had a certain exotic appeal.

Before he had even realized, the ooman's foot was launching for the underside of his arm. The heel caught him right where his arm connected with his torso, sending pain shooting through his limb.

The female's eyes shot open, a green that was startling similar to eye color common to his race, glaring at him. She quickly retracted the foot, coiling it up for another strike. He could hardly allow that. While he couldn't kill the female, he couldn't have her attacking him.

The foot came right back at him, trying to strike him in the same spot. He latched his hand onto the leg connected to the foot, gripping tightly.

Her face scrunched up in anger, teeth bared at him in a very Yautja sign of anger though she could hardly know that. She spat something in the ooman language in a voice filled with anger. It was definitely a curse or insult against him. He was going to respond when her other foot shot at his face.

This ooman was persistent! She was determined not to go down without a fight. Grit'Ta'eu could admire the warrior spirit.

He dug his talons into her soft flesh when he caught her other foot. There was little more than a cringe in her eyes at the pain. Admirable. She was strong. Refusing to show pain or fear.

Knowing he couldn't injure her, thus lowering the price of her, he hit her with a full spray of the knockout gas. Her face went oddly paler before she flopped back against the metal floor of the ship.

Damn! That was a fucking tenacious female! She would do the women on his planet proud, not that any of them would admit it. She had fought like a proud warrior to escape him.

* * *

"Motherfucker." That was all Airn could think to say as she woke up. The back of her head was pounding, probably from where she had landed against the metal floor of the cage she had been in.

Airn sat up slowly, worried about the concussion or if she had any luck left, bruise, forming on the back of her head. She put a hand to the spot, regretting the action instantly. It made the throbbing all that much worse.

But she had to ignore the throbbing. Whatever those creatures that had abducted her were she wanted to make sure they weren't near. She'd almost had a heart attack when she had woken up in a metal cage dim lights in the whatever place they were in, though she would have bet it was a space ship of some kind.

Normally she'd think she was going crazy or some shit like that, but after the creature, who was petting her hair no less, locked eyes with her she could care less about whatever fucking sci-fi nightmare she had dropped into. The skin was a greenish color with black flecks. Green eyes flickered as it watched her, a clear sign of intelligence in those depths. What had really thrown her for a whirl were the crab-like mandibles framing the mouth of dagger teeth. She wasn't sure if she was scared of it or just face-smacked surprised.

Glancing around she noted that it was completely dark. She couldn't even see the hand in front of her face, much less where or whom she was with. Instead she settled for feeling the floor. It was cold, probably made of metal. There were no screws around her so it was a solid piece of metal. Hell, there weren't even any ridges.

Something gripped her shoulder. Taking her breath in quietly, she whirled her hand in the direction of the…thing….holding her. Whatever it was immediately released her and let out a freaky as hell shriek. In the darkness, Airn could see blue glowing eyes narrowed in her direction and sparkling white dagger teeth.

That was definitely not human or the lizard thingy that had abducted her.

"Hiss all you want, Blue!" growled a male voice behind her.

"Are you human?" Airn asked quietly, hands still prepared to strike.

"Yeah. You are too." This had to be the guy that she had seen hanging like a dead deer over the bigger lizard thingy's shoulder.

She raised her hands, searching for the guy. It fell on a firm, very much bare chest that was smooth under her fingertips. The heartbeat was strong under the skin, a steady bump-bump that was comforting. A hand, hard and calloused, slowly wrapped around her wrist and pulled her close to him.

Airn didn't resist, falling against the large warm chest. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jake Russell. Who are you?"

"Airn Hart. Where the hell are we?"

She felt him shrug under hands. This was not good. They were in some kind of room, probably smaller than either he or she was tall. She knew that very few people would sit down when they were trapped. Especially with whatever that glowing blue eyed creature also in the cage.

"I just woke up about an hour ago. Blue has been sniffing around me and you for a bit. Tired to stand up but the roof is really low. Can't really stand up. So how'd they get you?"

"Walking in a park at midnight. The bastards caught me with a net that strapped me to a tree. Have you tried getting out of here?" She drifted away from Jake, hands running over the solid metal that was the wall Jake was leaning against.

Jake was sitting in a corner that much she could tell. Airn kept low, not wanting to hit her head. She did rise up to feel the roof of the box. About five feet from bottom to top. From the only other human in this box to the other corner was about six feet. She came up to another wall, the door. The hinges were on the right side. The door was about seven feet across with bars inset.

"What are you doing?" It creeped her out a little to hear only a voice coming from the darkness.

"Getting the layout of this place," she retorted. "I mean, were fucking trapped in here so I'd like to know how it is set up at least."

"You waste your time, human," sneered a voice that sure as hell wasn't Jake.

A hand wrapped around the bar of the door. "Who the hell just said that?"

"I diiiiiiiiiid." The voice drew out the i in did. Hmm…two thumbs way up for this wasn't human.

"And that just tells me so much."

"You'll know in time." Great…a sarcastic alien thingy. Just what she didn't need.

"Are you always this cryptic or is that just your species?" She heard a chuckle in response to her remark, not from her cage though. Sounded like it was coming from the left. Praise to the creature that didn't put them together.

"Both, human. Both."

* * *

Yel-Ra'k was not a happy Yautja at the moment. Not that Yautja were every a really happy race to begin with but right now he was really pissed off. He had just been informed that he was short in his delivery to the first hunt for the Sun Blood clan. So when the messenger had come over and he'd received an earful from a very annoyed female his mood had gone down hill.

Thus explaining why he now had to go down to where he kept his stock. His talons tapped against the floor of his work building, before he descended the flights of stairs to the basement of the building. By passing a few panels that led to other rooms he placed his clawed had over the correct panel.

The door fanned open, revealing a slight hallway with three half nok (AN: measurement unit that I put to meet about a foot and half. If that's not correct, well…too bad.) tall boxes. Seven on each side.

Clicking angrily, he walked to the unit that he knew held the two oomans delivered about a week ago and two Kymorphs. Looking through the door, he glanced into see the ooman male asleep in a corner, the two Kymorphs were curled up with each other, tails intertwined. He wasn't as surprised as the first time when he had looked to see the green eyes of the ooman female looking at him.

She seemed to stay near the door, curled up, and watching out. She was dressed much like any other mammalian female slave. Dark gray, the color of slaves, kalhaka hide covered her breasts and made up the loincloth that spanned to her knees.

Her green eyes stared back at him, not testing him, more curious. When he had first come to observe his stock, he had thought her very defiant.

**Flashback**

Hands behind his back, dressed in full regalia, with small skulls from his earlier hunts, he followed Grit. The smaller Yautja was explaining to him about each of the species he had managed to get during his trip.

Grit had seemed fairly proud of the ooman female sitting in the cage, watching them as they made their way. There was no trace of fear in her features, merely curiosity. Unlike the other creatures who knew to divert their eyes in respect for their master, this insolent female dared to look him dead in his eyes.

"_Are you challenging me ooman?_" Yel had demanded.

The little tufts of fur above her eyes had rose, her head tilting to one side in a clear sign of confusion.

"He thinks you are challenging him," hissed an Utamak female in English in the nearby unit. The ooman female glanced over at the other creature, displaying clear confusion on her face.

"How am I challenging him?" she asked in her guttural language.

"You met his eyes." The Utamak female at least had the sense to keep her face to the ground, as was her place.

She turned her green eyes back to him, meeting him head on before going into a sweeping bow. "I did not mean to insult you."

"_Now you mock me_," Yel sneered, his mandibles flaring. He narrowed his eyes as she watched her.

"He says you are mocking him."

It surprised him that she didn't even turn towards the other female but kept her bow low and very servile. "I meant not to mock you. Why would I mock someone who is obviously stronger and has bested me? I might be of another race but I can recognize when I am in the presence of my new master."

Yel would give her this; she knew how to talk well. Servile enough to calm him, but defiant enough for it to be seen that she was a warrior at heart. He cocked his head slightly, noting that she didn't raise her head, kept her bow low.

"_You have a warrior spark in you, female. It is a shame you are ooman._" His mandibles spread in a classic Yautja smile. Glancing at the Utamak female he snapped, "_Don't translate that until I have left._"

**End Flashback**

Looking at the green eyes he found slightly fascinating, Yel wondered if he did want to sell this ooman to be a prey for one of the pathetic—he'd had seen their last training exercise and most of them were dismal failures as hunters—unblooded. It honestly seemed a waste to get rid of a creature so fascinating as this female.

Though she had nothing on the gigantic Yautja females that he was accustomed to, there was a certain draw to her. The warrior spirit, the defiant green eyes, the exotic appeal of her race, the intelligent fascination she seemed to have as she watched him. Yes, there were certainly reasons to keep her as his own.

"_Hello ooman,_" he said as he observed her. Her eyes instantly locked with his. She didn't bow and grovel like the others did, even the ooman male in the cage, much larger than her, bowed to him.

"_Hello,_" she replied in his language, surprising the hell out of him, a trait that she seemed to have. From not bowing, to being so intelligent, to being exotically appealing, the female kept him guessing.

"_How do you know how to say that?_"

"I'm pretty sure you just demanded to know how I could say that." She knew he understood her language, though he could not speak it very well. "The creature that speaks English in there taught me how to say it. Figured it would shock you."

"_You continue to surprise me_," he chuckled, head tilted to the side. He squatted down on his haunches to put himself eyelevel with the female. She didn't back up from him, merely turned to watch him, eyes tracing over his face with that curiosity he had come to expect from her.

He lifted the hand he had with the keys in it, instantly catching her attention. Her eyes lit with clear understanding of what was going on. She knew that he was about to sell her. He knew that she knew he was a slave trader and that she was one of his wares.

"You are going to sell me, aren't you?" He watched her face show no surprise at his actions. She wasn't scared of what was coming, merely uncertain of what it held for her.

He nodded his head. It was the only way she understood anything he said except when the Utamak female translated for him. The ooman female had made friends with the other female, how he didn't know even though Utamaks generally hated oomans.

"Is he to be sold too?" He glanced from where he was opening the series of locks to see she was indicating the male asleep in the corner.

Yel knew that the male couldn't be her mate. He was hardly worthy of a strong female like this one. Besides, the female gave the impression of despising his weakness and his incessant need to try and protect her.

He nodded.

She nodded back, knowing there was little need to argue.

* * *

So we go finally got a couple of Predators introduced. I really kind of like Yel. He's just kind a funny character. He's not really an evil guy, just buisness that ain't so great. But without him we wouldn't have the awesome tale of Preddy Human love, now would we? Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this.


	3. Welcome to Feelings of Oh Shit!

So here is chapter three of my fic. I still don't own anything of Aliens, Predatorss, or Aliens' vs. Predators except for the movies I bought and totally love. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I wanna thank everyone for the wonderrful reviews that I received. They all help to motivate the speed with which I got this chapter done with. You get to meet a couple of new characters.

Human language: Normal font

_Yautja language: Italic font_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to Feelings of Oh Shit!**

Airn knew as soon as the large alien stepped into the room and locked onto her cage that it was her time to be sold. She had learned from Hal, the creature in the next cage that spoke English with black skin and reminded her of a skinny bear or something like that with large eyes stalks growing out of the forehead. Which really should have freaked her the hell out but she kind of thought they were neat.

She had gotten the name Hal from when the creature had tried to tell its name to her but that was the only thing she understood. At first she had been freaked as hell about the creatures she was seeing, like straight out of some Star Wars fans dream.

But this was hardly a dream.

She watched the alien, who she had dubbed Vampire for the large fangs he had in the front of his mouth. There were two towards the sides that were far longer than the others. It had been a while since she had thought of these creatures as ugly.

Sure, the mandibles were still something to get a load of. Really made her long for crab legs, though. The tusks at the ends were still a little weird but she could see the point of them. Defense followed the dagger like teeth they were packing in their mouth. The greenish skin seemed to vary with each creature, the same with the colors of the undersides of each limbs. The eyes also seem to vary different colors of greens and browns as she had observed the different creatures debating whether or not to buy them.

Hadn't that been an experience! Airn had been taken out of her cage, growled at often by Vampire, and then surveyed like a piece of meat. Which was probably all she was. She had tried the first few times to figure out who was the better off creature thingys but gave up on that long ago. How the hell was she supposed to make sense of eight foot aliens that had abducted her with a society waaaaaaaaaay more advanced than humans.

The dreadlock things dangling from their head were decorated in accordance to some style she didn't know. Again, just gave up on figuring it out.

This species were all muscles, ripped in ways that was hardly disgusting but could make body builders feel like an anorexic model. The hands tipped with talons were so sharp she bet they could cleave the meat straight off her bones. Not that she wanted to find out first hand or claw. The species tended to wear very little clothing but loincloths varying from metal—usually when they were decked out in armor and weapons she could only begin to guess the uses for—or cloth like the one she was wearing.

She had only seen one female. Hadn't that been a WTF moment. Now Vampire was a decent eight and some odd feet. Which qualified as a damn in her book of heights. She was a good six two or so without heels, hardly small for a woman. But the female of Vampire's species she had gotten a load of was at least nine and half freaking feet straight up! NINE AND A HALF!

They didn't differentiate too much from the males other than they had breast much like her, wore high heeled versions of the boots and their figure tended to be more hourglass, relatively speaking, that was. Oh and the loincloths had a more feminine look, closer to Airn's design, with flaps hanging to the knees and wore a little more jewels than the males. Plus, the female seemed like the head bitch in this place, making all the males walk behind her—save for Vampire, of course. Reminded her of those bitchy blondes Airn had known in high school. Biggest bitch won here.

And Airn was certainly not the biggest of them.

They preferred a language filled with clicks, growls and purrs, and chattering. They also had a written language, as proof of the etching on the top of the cage—probably the price and species within the crates—that looked similar to Arabic.

They were hardly ugly. Different, but no longer ugly.

Two weeks really changed her viewpoint.

Boredom made you look at the things in different ways. She had gone from refusing to believe that this had really happened to her and fighting against the creatures that viewed her, which in review wasn't the smartest idea she had ever had, to just accepting what had happened and trying to find a way to be sold to one of the creatures as a maid of some sort. An odd wish in any respect, but certainly better than being killed.

When the gate opened after six different locks she heard Jake jump at the sound of metal scrapping slightly. The other two creatures were also ready as Vampire looked at them.

He motioned his talon tipped hands for them to come out. Not that they could really argue. Honestly, the fucking expanding spear on his back and knives and shit strapped all over his body was convincing enough. She stepped out slowly, knowing he didn't like fast movement from her.

The front flap of the loincloth she was wearing brushed her ankles. Vampire had brought it to her a couple—from what she could guess—days. They had developed a kind of bond. She could almost sense that he seemed to respect her in a way. Or thought she was out of her mind to be challenging something that could flick her head off with like a finger.

Either way Airn found herself wishing he would keep her for himself. Had it been two weeks ago and you asked her the same thing she would have laughed at the thought. Now it seemed like the best survival plan. It was amazing what two weeks in a cage did to your thought process.

Hal came up to the front of her cage, all four of her eyes blinking as the creature watched her. Airn looked up at Vampire, where his greenish brown eyes were surveying how they had managed to survive on the meager food they had been given. Not the best tasting stuff, she had since learned it was best not to look at what was on their plates.

Some of the stuff had been colors she didn't know the names to while other still had eyes that seemed to stare at her. Only her favorites had she held up to the red lights in the shape of Vampire's language in the back of the cage. Her favs had tended to be the odd looking fruit that Jake thought were disturbing. He had usually given them to her in favor of the meats.

God was Jake a fucking idiot! If there had been any other person she could have been abducted by aliens with he was now her official last choice. During the past two weeks he had claimed he was going to protect her from the creatures. Yeah, that had happened! The first time one of the creatures had come to survey her he had gone into an immediate face meet ground bow. Men were so damn useless.

She inched closer to Hal's cage while Vampire surveyed the other two things in her cage.

"Hal," she whispered. The creature instantly tuned her two stalk eyes—which still creeped Airn out even now—while keeping the others on Vampire. "Ask him what is being done with us?"

Hal let out a few clicks before getting into a low submissive bow. Vampire turned towards them, dreadlocks sent in a graceful arc. He responded with a few clicks and twirls in return. Hal relayed the question to him. Those murky eyes turned to her. She was pretty sure if he had eyebrows, one would be raised.

He gave a few short clipped clicks before using his foot to shut the cage with a resounding slam.

"He says he can understand your vulgar language perfectly so there is no need to ask me to tell him the questions," Hal replied, still drawing out every damn I in that sentence. "But you are to be given to a clan that is conducting their first hunt for the Unblooded."

"Unblooded?"

Vampire, who she had a feeling was sarcastic for his kind, rolled his eyes before letting out a shit load of clicks, twirls and even a growl. "The Unblooded are pups that have not gone out on a _chiva_ yet. Their first hunt is monitored by their mothers and other females of their clan to see if they even have decent skills."

Wait… "Are we going to be the targets of this test?"

Vampire nodded once. Shit.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! Being a slave she could deal with. Cleaning, cooking and all that maid shit. Hell that was how she had paid for college. Playing fetch the stick—with her being the stick in the game—with alien hunters unarmed and definitely out skilled was not. So much for ever getting home! She'd be lucky if she even made it out of wherever she was going alive!

* * *

"_Give me one good damn reason that I should watch those idiots?_" Trak'i-vel demanded of his friend. It really wasn't fair of him to be putting O'alt'hi in a position like this but he had no desire to monitor a bunch of cocky Unblooded's first hunt.

"_You trained most of these pups_," O'alt'hi said with a shrug and slight twist of his mandibles in a weak smile.

"_I train a lot of clans Unblooded_," Trak sneered. "_Why the hell should I care for these?_"

O'alt looked down at the ground. That was not a good sign. Trak had been friends with the male for years, ever since they had completed the chiva together, all those years ago. Eyes to the ground meant some seriously bad news was headed his way. "_Roya'Trik-tal has requested that you be there. She seems to find your remarks on her sons very…insulting. She thinks you graded them too harsh because they are her sons._"

Had it been anyone else saying that to him, Trak would have killed him where he stood. Pulled the spine right out of his body and then broke it a couple of times to show his anger at that comment.

Trak cared nothing for whose sons were sent to train under him. They could be anyone from the son of a peasant to the noblest of the twenty-three clans on the planet. As long as they paid the fee and the pups worked hard to learn all he taught, they were treated the same.

Roya'Trik-tal was the matriarch of the Blood Sun clan, one of the larger and older clans. She was a ball buster of a female at eight nok (about twelve feet) which was fucking huge for even a female. She was also the most demanding and obnoxiously arrogant female he had ever had the misfortune to meet. Her precious little sons were arrogant in-need-of-a-serious-beating, treated like royalty little shits that she wanted to be the greatest warriors of the entire race. Like that would happen!

They had had moderate skill that wasn't really worthy of him but when a female like Roya'Trik-tal told you to train them, you trained them. He had thought he had been freed of the little idiots the day he had graduated them from his training program. Now here was the bitch demanding he come monitor their first hunt to prove that they weren't little shits.

Trak felt bad that O'alt was her second son. How the poor male put up with a female like that for so long was mystery to him. It also put him in a tight spot. If he returned without Trak, Roya would be one pissed off female. If he returned with Trak, Trak would be one pissed off male. Quite a predicament.

"_If you were anyone else, friend, I would have killed you on the spot_," Trak growled as he headed for his armor and weapons.

When his friend left the room O'alt let out a sigh, "_Don't I know that._"

* * *

So there it is. Chapter three. You got to meet a couple of new Predators. Bet you can all guess who is going to get interested in a certain ooman slave. Hehehehehe. I feels sort of sorry for O'alt (whose name I can't even pronounce for the life of me) because of his mean old mommy. You'll get to meet her and all her wonderful meaness soon. Hope you guys enjoyedthis chapter.


	4. One Alien Two Alien Three Freaking Alien

Disclaimer: Still don't own AvP, Aliens, or Predators. I could almost cry for having to admit that. I just own these lovely characters and the plot line. All right, so my plot penquin says he owns the plot but I can take that from him. So hahahahahahahahaha Herbert the plot penquin!

I want to send big hugs and thanks to all the wonderful readers for this fic. It reall gets me to keep writing. Hope you guys enjoy this next chappy and continue to stick with me as I develop this story.

**Basic Info**

Human language: Normal font

_Yautja language: Italic font_

_Nok_: measurment unit about a foot and a half. Least that's what I say it is. I've been wrong before.

_Chiva_: kind of like a coming of age experience where the Unblooded Yautja must kill a hard meat and get a cool burny thing on their forehead

Unblooded: young who hasn't gone through the chiva yet

First Hunt: the first hunt an Unblooded ever gets to do. Their prey is chosen by the female leader of their clan and they are observed the entire time. Basically, a big ass test for mommy to make sure they aren't an entire failure! Oh, and its males only.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**One Alien, Two Aliens, Three Freaking Aliens!**

One word pretty much summoned Airn's feelings. Whoa.

They were walking through the city of Vampire's people. She was right behind Vampire, some kind of mechanical cuffs around her wrist, ankles and neck, walking to whoever had bought them. Jake was behind her, hyperventilating as it was. The other two things were silent and resigned to whatever was coming their way. At the back of the group was a male, Superman she had dubbed him because of an S shaped scar on his chest, she had seen a few times with Vampire. He was almost nine feet and didn't seem to like to talk…or click. Whichever it was.

The buildings all seemed to be made of metal, with large glass windows and doors that opened like a fan. Most of them were pretty tall, several stories up. Vampire's building was decently sized, about half the height of the tallest. She had been on the second to top floor. When they had walked down she had noted that all other floors had doors that led to cage filled rooms too. Apparently, Vampire had a very lucrative business.

She knew he owned all of them—thank you Hal for the info—and had people like Superman that worked for him as sales reps. Basically Vampire was the CEO of SLAVES R US.

So why he was personally delivering his wares—which was a very odd way to think of oneself, really—Airn had no idea. But she wasn't trying to hard to figure it out.

She was too interested in observing what were probably the most amazing structures she had seen. The buildings around her were amazing to an archeology standpoint. Beautifully built, each decorated with different carvings and words. Some had creatures standing out in front of it, clicking at each other frantically. She could see large and small spacecrafts flying in the air, either coming to rest in port or leaving for the great black unknown.

George Lucas would be having a hey day if he were here.

Creatures like Vampire walked around, some in armor others in a mere loincloth. Males and females—who being larger than the men were pretty fucking obvious—going about their business. This was probably the business district of this city. How weird they were so similar to humans but yet so different?

Vampire must have caught her looking at the stuff in awe because he snorted, a very human expression for the creature.

"What?" she demanded.

He shook his head before gesturing around then pointing at her and then Jake, who was barely managing to walk much less enjoy the view. Superman kept having to shove him into place.

She gave a shrug, understanding what he meant. "Might as well enjoy what little life I have left."

He tilted his head, confused at her remark. Not the death part, they both knew why she was going wherever she was going, but the enjoying part.

"Just look at the amazing structures around us. Nothing on Earth could even come close to the amazing structures that your race has built. I feel honored to be able to view your incredible culture even if only for a short time. I've had the opportunity to view things most humans would never dream of much less admire as I do."

He seemed stunned by her words. He clicked a few things before turning to face the direction they were headed. It was after a twenty or so minute walk they ended up in front of a huge complex of buildings, all no more than three stories high. A housing complex, most likely for a very rich family.

Above the entrance she saw a single symbol etched into the metal. Airn couldn't help but think she had seen in somewhere. Somewhere on Earth.

They were lead across a path framed by statues of Vampire's race, most holding weapons she had seen a few times. The walkway was some kind of reflecting one, catching the suns—yep, multiple glowing balls. Two to be exact—light.

They entered a large foyer—well, that's what she'd call it anyway—covered in a white marble like stone with black walls that looked like obsidian. Correct her last assumption. Really, really, really, really rich creatures.

Airn quickly found herself meeting the lovely white floor as the fan doors opened to reveal…a couple of somebody she didn't have a chance to see. Vampire had pushed her face to the floor. Sometimes curiosity was not a good thing.

A few clicks came from Vampire, she knew his style of quick but concise clicks. He was responded by slower clicks and a couple of growls that were obviously female. She didn't know how she knew but she did. Hmm, maybe it was the bossy bitchiness that seemed to fill the air?

She then felt talon tipped hands grab her hair and hoist her up. Up we go! She made sure to keep her eyes downcast. It seemed like a good idea in her head. From under her lashes she was able to see the creature looking her over.

It was a female, that was for sure. At least twelve feet tall and arms the size of Airn's thigh, she was the biggest thing Airn had ever seen. The female creature was decked out in some seriously scaring looking armor, weaponry and jewelry—consisting of some small skulls—that sent Airn's oh shit meter of the board. This was a female Airn did not want to mess with.

She was a really dark green with a waxy white color on her abdomen extending from her neck to under the loincloth—which didn't really need any further exploring, thanks—as were the undersides of both arms and inner legs. White flecks sprinkled the funky crown of a head the race had.

She was also flanked by six males, all around seven feet that favored her in coloring, though not attitude or size. Sons, maybe?

An angry click was aimed at her. Ok…what the hell was she supposed to do with that? Don't know what your fucking saying, lady! No speaky clicks! Try human languages!

The next growl was aimed at Vampire, who responded with some very submissive sounding clicks. Guess he didn't to mess with Godzilla's sister either.

At a certain sharp click one of the males stepped up as Vampire released her head. Airn nearly gasped when he started speaking, not with clicks, but in Chinese. A language she knew!

"My mother commands you look upon her, filthy human!" So it was insulting rough sounding Chinese, but least it was something from her world.

And Chinese she wasn't arguing with. She slowly let her eyes wander up the very large female to rest on the face.

She was more than used to the mandibles by now. No surprises there. The tusks on her mandibles were tipped with gold that had some kind of etchings in it. Her dreadlocks went down to her butt, some five feet from her head and the longest Airn had seen, and were covered in silver and gold clips. The little spiky things that extended from the eyes to the dreadlocks looked like deadly spikes, harder than Vampire's ones looked. White flecks sprinkled the funky crown of a head the race had.

She clicked at Vampire, who responded quickly. She then said something to the son that was talking to Airn.

"You master here thinks you are suitable as the first trophy for my son. A mere human female. Why is it he thinks that?" Who knew Chinese could sound so utterly oppressive?

So one of the lessons she had been given was that these creatures were big on trophies. Hal had said something about it either being the skull—with spinal cord sometimes attached—or pelt of something they had killed. The more trophies you had, and the bigger and harder the kill it was, the more respect you had. Not really sure if she liked the fact they were asking whether she thought herself worthy to be their wall ornament. But who was she to argue with a huge ass alien female?

"I know not why my master thinks this. I would not argue with his claim as I am but his humble slave but I know nothing of the workings of his great mind." That sounded good. Bit Old English maybe, but as good as it was going to get.

The female obviously understood her because she snapped something at Vampire. Vampire was real quick to respond the question, even glancing over at her, which Airn saw out of the corner of her eye. The female chirped something to her son who relayed the message as is.

"He says that you have a warrior spirit that he finds interesting." Airn was hearing the son but looking at the female the entire time, know these were her exact words. "That you fought against your captors, even managing to scar one, in a way he didn't know a human female could. That you are even stronger fighter than some of the warriors he has seen. Are you a fighter, human? Are you a hunter? Are you as skilled as he says?"

Airn looked Godzilla—what else was she going to be called?—dead in the eyes. Here goes nothing. "Yes, I fought against my captors and if I scarred one, all the better. You ask if I am a fighter, I say no. You ask me if I am a hunter, I say no. I am a warrior. I fight to survive and for honor. While I highly doubt my skills amount to anything your race can, I will not go down without a good fight."

All right, she was going to be killed where she stood. Head ripped off to be sent rolling on the pretty white marble like floor that Jake and the other creatures were still looking at. She had had a good life. Nice fulfilling life. She had done most of the things she had always wanted to.

River rapid riding, bungee jumping, skydiving, climbing a mountain, climbing a mountain _barehanded. _She had visited two of the counties she had always wanted to. Went swimming with whales. Did a dive with jumping great whites of the coast of South Africa. Yeah, her life had been pretty damn good.

And here she was going to die on some alien planet God knows how far from Earth, in some rich aliens complex, with the only other human in probably a thousand light years cowering on the floor about to shit himself, because she had smarted off to a twelve foot Godzilla wannabe female. Hmmm….never saw that coming.

What Airn had never seen coming was the laughter that rippled out of the female. The twelve foot female tipped her head back and started howling. Okay…that was either really good or really bad. Airn dared a glance at Vampire, who seemed just as surprised at the reaction.

The son that had been translating looked at his mother like she had just said she wanted to be a human girl too. Airn was willing to bet he had thought her blood would be painting their walls. That made two of them. The other five were all looking at each other, unsure of what to do.

When the laughter came to an end, Godzilla sent a few chirps to her son, eyes sparkling with enjoyment. The son looked liked he'd been smacked in the face, the much surprise crossed his face before he translated.

"I like you, human. I can see why your master is so fond of you. You have a warrior spirit to you that would do any of us proud. You are certainly brave to say something as that to my face with no trace of fear. There are many proud females of my own race that would not even say that to me. Yet, you, a mere human, say it with such conviction, that I must honor your spirit. You are indeed a strong warrior. You will make a very fine opponent for one of my sons."

"I am honored by your words." This was said with a bow. Lets not press anymore of her luck today. She had managed to threaten Godzilla and keep her head intact and then get complemented by the twelve-foot female. Fate only dealt so much good karma to each person and Airn wasn't too keen to find out how much she had left today.

* * *

Told you O'alt's mommy is a bitch. Just goes and scares the hell out of poor Airn! Who all thougt Airn was going to be the new paint on the wall? I know I did. And I'm the one writing it! Goes to show you that you never know how a fic is going to turn out! Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm working on the next chapters as I post this one! Trust me, its gonna be good.


	5. And People Say Kids Are Fun

Disclaimerr: Saddly I still don't own AvP or any of the others so don't ask me for autographs. Joking. LOL. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed my fic or even took the time to read it. And I'm happy to say that it didn't take me forever to load this thing up. You don't know how much an accomplishment that is for me. I'm normally so damn slow with these things its not even funny. So to get five chapters in one month, never done it before.

Human language: Normal font

_Yautja language: Italic font_

_Nok_: measurment unit about a foot and a half. Least that's what I say it is. I've been wrong before.

_Chiva_: kind of like a coming of age experience where the Unblooded Yautja must kill a hard meat and get a cool burny thing on their forehead

Unblooded: young who hasn't gone through the _chiva_ yet

First Hunt: the first hunt an Unblooded ever gets to do. Their prey is chosen by the female leader of their clan and they are observed the entire time. Basically, a big ass test for mommy to make sure they aren't an entire failure! Oh, and its males only.

Watcher: two Blooded males that observe the First Hunt. They are to make sure that nothing else kills the prey and to see if the Unblooded pups fight honorably. Basically, baby sitters.

Sun Blood Clan: Roya'Trik-tal is the leader of this clan. One of the original five clans on the planet and pretty high in the political power structure. Known for their particular mirror armor that reflects the two suns to an almost blinding point.

Shadow Knife Clan: Trak's clan. Though headed my his mother, his father is actually the one in charge (rare for the Yautja). ALso one of the original five clans and currently the top on the political power scale. Known for their usage of shadow when hunting, prefer sneaking up on prey rather than jumping out and doing face to face fighting.

**Chapter 5**

**And People Said Kids Were Fun**

Trak'i-vel stood next to the other Watcher for this First Hunt. Basically a Watcher was a glorified pup sitter that followed the little shits doing their First Hunt after the prey was released and given an hour head start. Unlike Trak, the other male looked excited, even honored to be here. He was about Trak's size, with a yellowish coloring. He was wearing full armor and weapons. His mask hung on the side of his weapons belt, ready for usage if need be. Probably trying to mate with the head bitch of the Sun Blood clan, Roya'Trik-tal.

Speaking of the giant female, her craft, easily recognized by the elegant design and Sun Blood clan symbol painted onto the sides, was coming to land some fifty _nok_ away from him. He watched the small craft land before the metal ramp was lowered. And there she was fellow Yautja, head bitch herself. Dressed in the full regalia of armor that sparkled with the sun's rays so brightly it hurt to look at it, that only female clan leaders had, she was quite a sight at eight _nok_. She was holding a decorated Combi-stick that was as tall as her. Well that had to be custom made.

She was followed by her six Unblooded sons, the reasons he was even here, and after them came O'alt and his elder brother Kyd'dol, both in full armor. Of the eight males trailing after the female, Kyd'dol was the most noticeable. While the rest had the green and white pattern—though in varying patterns—of their mother, Kyd'dol was a dark grey all over. It seemed he had gotten his color from his father. He was a bit short for a male, but few would think to mess with him.

After the eight sons came to stand near where he and the other Watcher were, Trak watched four large _Yvorten_ male slaves, centaur like creatures with huge horns, six eyes, four arms and about fifteen feet tall with swishing spiked tails, come out carrying a long metal containment cell. Ah. Yes. The prey.

The _Yvorten_ set the cell down some ten _nok_ in front of the rest of them before the two nearest the group lifted one of the sides so that the insides could be seen. There were bars lining the side, keeping the prey within the cell. Not that they would be able to escape with the electroshock restraints they all had on.

This was the part of the First Hunt where the Unblooded were allowed to choose which prey would be the first trophy to adorn their room. It was a timeless tradition that had every Yautja had to go through before they were even permitted to participate in the _chiva_.

Trak could remember his own First Hunt. His prey had been a large beast that was one of his most prized hunts. It had been the only one of its kind in the containment cell and once he had locked his eyes upon the creature he had known that it would be his. It had taken him two days to track it down, to find it curled in a cave, almost waiting for him. The fight had been amazing. The creature had managed to put its claws through his leg but eventually he had made the kill. This was also the first time the cleaning skills would truly be shown. If you couldn't properly clean your kill, it was a true dishonor.

The six Unblooded walked up to the cell, curious to see what creatures their mother had procured for them. Trak found himself wandering closer, curious as to the chosen prey. There was a single _Griztwol_, a fine specimen for a hunt; two _Cztamlus_, casting the Unblooded wary eyes. Their tails were locked with each other. Ah, so they were mated. Next to them was a large bird creature that even he didn't know the name of. The last two creatures were a bit of a surprise.

Rarely were oomans chosen for the first hunt. They were devilishly sneaky creatures that given their size normally wouldn't be a challenge, but given their intelligence and total lack of honor and capability of adapting were actually a moderate opponent for most beginner Yautja.

The male was sitting in the corner, apparently cowering in fear. He was pretty muscled for an ooman but obviously not that intelligent. He was also pathetically weak in Trak's viewpoint. The other ooman, quite the surprise, was a female. But instead of cowering like her companion she was watching the Unblooded as they looked at the other prey.

She was fairly tall for an ooman female, maybe four _nok_, with muscles not nearly as large as her weak male but fair sized. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, as if trying to assess each Unblooded. She couldn't honestly think she could fight them, did she? Her skin was a pale color, made paler by the dark fur and dark clothing she had on.

Trak walked closer to the cage, curious about this ooman. She instantly turned to look at him, green eyes piercing. They looked exactly like most of the eyes that Yautja had, sparkling green and filled with power and courage.

She didn't waver her gaze, just observing him more than anything. He should have been insulted that she dared to meet his eyes but he was more interested in her. Trak felt there was something more behind that gaze, something powerful.

"_How fare you, Trak?_" O'alt asked as he walked up to Trak. Trak was forced to look away from the female to his friend.

"_As well as to be expected_," Trak replied with a shrug. He noted his friend's mask, tied on the belt. It bore the symbol of the Sun Blood clan proudly on the forehead. It was as much the pride of O'alt as the symbol on his own was to him. He was of the Shadow Knife clan so his own was different.

"_Could you please try to not look so glum? Roya'Trik-tal is starting to notice_," O'alt grimaced, his mandibles flattened aggrievedly. Ah yes, the poor male was in that awkward position between friend and mother. He really felt sorry for him.

Speaking of the female, she had wandered over towards them, totally ignoring the other Watcher. Her Combi-stick looked deadly wicked as she drew near Trak.

"_Greetings, Trak'i-vel of the Shadow Knife Clan._" Her greeting was slow and commanding, completely reflecting the female who spoke it. There was hardly a need for her to rush anything she said. All waited for her. All bowed to her. She was the epitome of a powerful female.

He bowed his head in respect for the female while clicking, "_How fare you, Roya'Trik-tal, Leader of the Sun Blood Clan?_" One always had to be respectful of the head of a clan. They were on governing council and therefore very powerful. He might not like the woman but he knew better than to cross her.

"_I am well. What do you think of the prey for my sons?_" Her eyes looked over the things in the container as her sons continued to debate who would get which prey. Trak could see two having an undoubtedly nasty yelling match over who would get the _Gritzwol_.

"_Worthy of your clan._" It wasn't like he was going to say they were worthy of her sons. The little shits were barely worth the ooman male in there who looked as if he were going to pass out at any minute. They might be worthy of him, if they tried really hard.

He could see she wasn't all too pleased with his comment. Not that he had expected her to but there was little she could say to that without insulting him. And when your father was the Elder in charge of the council and you were his first-born son it wasn't the smartest idea to go insulting him. Only Elders were above the female leader of each clan and only males could be Elders. An odd twist to their society, no doubt but one that was strictly followed.

Apparently she decided not to comment on his remark by instead say, "_I noticed you were looking at the ooman female._"

Politics. Such a bother.

He nodded, glancing at the female in question who was currently glaring at the male of her species, saying something in their guttural language. He couldn't hear but he bet she was berating him just like the female in front of him was.

"_It's rare to have even one ooman in a First Hunt. So to have two and one be a female is…a treat indeed._"

For the first time, the huge female smiled. Her mandibles were spread widely as she glanced at her property. "_You're right. And I have the joy of having a warrior female for one of my sons to hunt. She is quite spirited._"

Trak had to blink a few times at that comment. Did she just complement the prey? Roya'Trik'tal? Was his hearing working correctly? Roya'Trik'tal was not even kind to her mates, often throwing them from her bed—literally, like right into the wall—when she was done. To complement an ooman female was…unheard of.

She must have noticed his expression—all mandible slaked and jaw dropped—because a chuckle rumbled from deep in her chest. Trak glanced at O'alt, who merely shrugged before crossing his arms over his chest. He was too used to his mother's odd antics to even give them too much notice anymore.

"_You heard me right, warrior. I complemented a ooman female._" With that she turned away from to walk over to her Unblooded sons.

"_Has one of the suns fallen from the sky?_" Trak asked once the female was out of earshot.

O'alt chuckled at his friend. "_You should have seen her yesterday when the oomans were brought for inspection. The ooman had the gall to look Roya'Trik'tal in the eyes and tell her that she was a warrior and make sure she took down whomever she could._"

If O'alt had thought his friend slack jawed before it was nothing compared to now. Trak watched as his friend roared with laughter at his expression. But you honestly couldn't blame the guy. No one threatened that female. Well, no one with self-preservation.

Hell, he wouldn't even be stupid enough to do that!

"_And she let the ooman live?_"

"_Yep. Even laughed at her and said she was a very spirited warrior. Everyone, even the ooman, thought she would be decorating the wall where she stood_," O'alt explained, his own eyes locked on the female that was being taken out of the container.

Trak watched as the female was led to a weapons case. It would be dishonorable for Yautja to hunt opponents who had no means to defend themselves. It seemed that the ooman female was given the first choice. Her eyes wandered over plasma guns, net guns, Combi-sticks, wrist swords, daggers, and other weapons most of the Yautja here had strapped to themselves.

She finally chose a Combi-stick. An odd choice. He would have thought she would have gone for one of the guns. That's what he would have, if he were in her position. Not that he ever would be.

* * *

Airn was at a lost. Here she was presented an arsenal of weapons to defend herself during the hunt, and she didn't have a damn clue how any of them worked! She was pretty sure a few of them were guns or blasters—whatever the Sci-Fi nerdies called them—but no apparent trigger was evident.

Plus Chinese—yep, same alien thing that had been translating for Godzilla yesterday— had told her that whatever weapon she first picked up, was the one she got.

When she had spotted the familiar pole with carvings and buttons like Vampire's she had snatched it up. She had seen Vampire working walking with it when he observed his wares with buyers. Once he had had to use it when of potential buyers who didn't seem to like something in a cage. She had seen how he popped it open and was fairly sure she could repeat the process.

She heard Godzilla click something to one of her many sons. That was when Chinese told her to come stand before the monstrous female. Ooo, lets not argue with mommy. She trooped her way over to where the female stood thinking over how she had gotten to this desert where she could just see the skyline of the city some couple of mile away.

She, Jake and the two other things had been forced into this container with a huge thing that looked like a chopped up spider, thoroughly mixed with pissed snake and lightly sprinkled with angelfish. Yep, that ugly. The other thing was bird like, maybe her height, with angry red eyes that watched everything. It was white in color, with bluish markings down the razor like beak, over the head, down the spine, and spread over the wings. Since she wasn't interested with messing with them, she stayed near enough to Jake. For the entire night.

It was that night she ultimately decided something. She hated men. The dumbass she had gotten saddled with was the biggest crybaby she had had the misfortune to meet. He had curled into a ball, holding her in his arms regretfully, and sobbed the entire night. Airn seriously felt sorry for this dude's mother. What a shame to have son like this.

Then these centaur thingies had lifted the container and taken it in a transport. The trip had been amazingly smooth and fairly quick. The container had been jostled around as the huge slaves—the bands around their necks had been a dead giveaway—had transported them out.

She was given her first look of anything besides black metal when they took off one side of the container. It had bars on it, keeping them in. Not that they were needed. The freaking cuffs had electrocuted her a good one when she had stuck her arm out the container as a test. Hurt like hell. Had gotten the bird thing a squawking in mirth, though.

The sand was similar to that surrounding Las Vegas. A little darker, but just as dry and nasty. Not at all like beach sand. More dirt and gravel from some kind of unknown rocks. And she wasn't wearing any shoes.

She had looked over each of the creatures, hoping the smaller one would pick her for his target. He was maybe seven feet, looked exactly like his mother, and way too eager to be doing this. He would be prone to make mistakes. Thus increasing survival rate for her.

She had noticed that there was a dark grey creatures standing by itself, holding its helmet under its arm. It was a charcoal color almost that was really pretty. Oh yeah, your about to die and you go and admire the color of a creature. Another one, talking to one of Godzilla's older sons—he had that marky thingy—talking to a red and orange creature. How many colors did these things come in? It was like Baskin Robins, 31 colors of Aliens.

Godzilla clicked something else, probably to Chinese cause he came trooping over to her like a big lizard puppy. Momma's boy.

"You will have one human hour head start before the Hunt begins. Use that time to prepare yourself for the honor of becoming a trophy on one of my son's walls." Was she always this nice? Or was it just to Airn?

"And which son do I get?" she asked in Chinese, not looking at the arrogant face of the son. The female nearly twice her height spread her mandibles. Was that a smile? It was hard to tell with these creatures if they were smiling, frowning, anything.

Godzilla waved her hand, beckoning over Airn's new playmate. She turned to see it was—Fate you are such an asshole, you know that?— the biggest one of the lot. He already had on his mask, so she couldn't see his face. But she had seen him yesterday.

He had the eyes of a killer. Cold, ruthless. Prepared to do anything to get his prize. Which just so happened to be her. Yep, she totally hated Fate's ass right now. Or was it Karma? Either way she hated them both.

She was screwed.

* * *

Even Trak felt sorry for the ooman female. Here she was staring at the largest of the female's Unblooded sons. He remembered training the male. He found blood far to attractive. He enjoyed the screams of his opponents than he did the trophy he got after a kill.

Trak had always hated watching him practice his killing. He made it slow and painful as possible. His prey would have suffered for hours if not for Trak telling him to hurry up. That he was lazy for taking so long. The male had turned his eyes with such maddened craze for blood; Trak had almost reached for his weapons.

This male was dangerous. And given the female's threat to take down whomever she could, he knew the male was gearing for a hunt.

"_Poor female_," O'alt whispered.

"_Of all your fucking brothers it had to be Kor-th'Uyl?_" Trak hissed back, growl threatening to rumble from his throat. He hated the male. He was dishonorable with his prey. To prefer the screams to the actual hunt was disturbing enough, but to look at a female like that, even an ooman, was disgusting.

"_No wonder my mother didn't kill her yesterday._"

Even the ooman seemed to have figured out just how bad her situation was. The moment she had turned and viewed her hunter, her already pale face had blanched. The grip on her weapon had tightened, eyes going wide.

Trak watched as she turned back to Roya'Trik-tal, disbelief all over her face.

"_Is he not an honorable hunter for you?_" the larger female asked, voice filled with malicious joy.

Rey'cep, the second to the youngest but certainly the smartest of them, repeated the message to the ooman in Cheen'ese, a human language he didn't understand. He understood Eyn'gl'ysh and spoke a few words of it.

The ooman female said something back to the Yautja female. Her voice never wavered though she knew her death was coming soon.

"_What did she say?_" Trak asked his friend.

"_You can't even measure the honor I'm receiving from this_," O'alt replied, obviously amazed by the brazenness of the ooman. "_Either she wishes to die where she stands or she is more powerful than even Roya'Trik-tal guesses._"

Nothing more was passed between the females other than for the ooman to go wait with the other prey. For a moment of time, Trak thought the ooman would thrust the Combi-stick through the Yautja female, the rage that crossed on her face. But she regained control of her features before she marched over to the other prey.

The large female gestured with her hand for Trak and the other Watcher. The came to stand near the prey and he heard the ooman girl say, "motherfucking giant ass lizard woman."

Seemed she knew Eyn'gl'ysh also. A very colorful version.

"Let the hunt begin!" the Yautja female roared, arms spread out, mandibles spread.


	6. Red Only Works For Certain People

All right, so I finally finished this chapter. I was so happy to finally update. And you guys have been so patient. The big meeting is coming up, either in this chapter or the next, can't remember. My plot penguin was in a really good mood after aceing an AP Bio test so he came up with this. I just wrote what he told me to. Anyways enjoy.

Basic Info (which will continue to grow as the Yautja world is further explored)

Human language: Normal font

_Yautja language: Italic font_

_Nok_: measurment unit about a foot and a half. Least that's what I say it is. I've been wrong before.

_Chiva_: kind of like a coming of age experience where the Unblooded Yautja must kill a hard meat and get a cool burny thing on their forehead

Unblooded: young who hasn't gone through the _chiva_ yet

First Hunt: the first hunt an Unblooded ever gets to do. Their prey is chosen by the female leader of their clan and they are observed the entire time. Basically, a big ass test for mommy to make sure they aren't an entire failure! Oh, and its males only.

Watcher: two Blooded males that observe the First Hunt. They are to make sure that nothing else kills the prey and to see if the Unblooded pups fight honorably. Basically, baby sitters.

Sun Blood Clan: Roya'Trik-tal is the leader of this clan. One of the original five clans on the planet and pretty high in the political power structure. Known for their particular mirror armor that reflects the two suns to an almost blinding point.

Shadow Knife Clan: Trak's clan. Though headed my his mother, his father is actually the one in charge (rare for the Yautja). ALso one of the original five clans and currently the top on the political power scale. Known for their usage of shadow when hunting, prefer sneaking up on prey rather than jumping out and doing face to face fighting.

_Paya_: A Yautja god. I can't remember if he is for sex or death or something else. So we'll just say he is the God of Sexy Death. Joking. I only know he's a god. (shrugs)

_Uzmega_: big ugly ass creature the size of a small whale. Large mouth, sandy in color as camoflouge and very tempermental. They are a feared creature on the Yautja planet because they have no regard for anything. They burrow under the desert to stay away from the sun's light. They're easily burned.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Red Only Works for Certain People**

Airn ran like there was no tomorrow.

Which there might not very well be with the way her life had been lately.

The hard sand cut into her feet, so when she finally stopped under a natural rock formation that provided shade from the two suns above she saw they had minor scratches. Normally that wouldn't have bothered her.

But what the hell about this situation was normal?!

Using the sharp point of the stick yet to be turned spear, she cut the end of the front flap of her loincloth off, up to her knees. She cut them into strips and then wrapped them around her feet tightly. The hide was thick enough to act as shoes.

After testing out her new footwear—Jimmy Choo's they were not—she decided to find a position she could defend herself from. There was no way she was going to beat Tall, Dark and Creepy without preparation.

She ran some more, looking everywhere for some place to hide. She had decided long ago that Jake was on his own. He was a big guy who certainly hadn't gotten the biggest opponent. He had a hell of a lot better chance than she did.

Just had to go and insult the big lizard bitch, didn't she? Apparently Karma hadn't been nice to her. Asshole. Should have just kept her mouth shut and let her move onto the next person. But that was hardly her style, even when turned slave.

Slowing down to get her baring, Airn felt one of her feet hit air. Making sure to muffle her cry, she fell into a small cave mouth, barely big as her. Her bottom hit solid rock.

"Where the?" She was in a cave of some sort. The only light the one coming from the small hole about ten feet up. The cavern was much larger away from the entrance, she noted.

This also seemed like a good time to open her spear thing in case any wild whatever's decided she looked like dinner. She pressed a button as she stood up, noticing that there was another passage off behind her.

The spear slid out both ends, bringing over all length to about six feet. The top end had three spikes fold out, similar to a triton. It wasn't terribly heavy, maybe fix or six pounds. But it looked deadly. Felt deadly.

As the temptation rose to explore the passages, Airn heard movement behind her. Turning she found herself face to…well it might be a snout. The creature had to be the size of a humpback whale calf. A fair assessment coming from her considering she had swum next to the things in Hawaii. Its face was huge, large mouth spread in a very dangerous looking smile. Its teeth were probably as long as her arm, all pearly white and sharp. It was the same color of the sand above, obviously for survival.

Why the hell was she thinking that when this thing was wondering if she tasted like chicken or beef? She raised her spear to hold it both hands, pointing the business end at the Cave Whale. So she wasn't too creative on the names, big deal.

The Cave Whale gave a high-pitched—probably intended to be a roar—creel that bout burst her eardrums. It raised its head to pile drive her into the ground, ready to take a bite. So she high tailed it through the other passage.

Despite its huge size, the thing was quick. It ran on short stumpy legs with long dangerous looking claws. So didn't want to meet those.

Keeping her spear in hand, Airn raced through the winding passages, the Cave Whale hot on her heels. She made sure to take sharp turns, hoping it would deter the thing. Alas, it was not so. Fatso decided to be light on his feet today. Great.

Coming around another sharp turn, which the thing just took out most of the wall to come after her, Airn spotted light. And who said light at the end of a tunnel was always a bad thing? She ran like hell for the outside. She was not going to be Tubby's dinner tonight!

When she hit the light she came to a thundering halt. On top of a rock structure was the one of new creatures she had seen earlier. He had on a mask, glass eyes reflecting the twin sunlight. He had his hands on his hips, observing her.

His head jerked up right as she heard the crash of Fatso breaking down his own door. And here she had been hoping it didn't like sunlight. There went that! She gripped her spear tighter, before she looked to see the thing charging at her.

She held up her weapon, pointing it at the charging beast. She had one shot at this. If it didn't work, her problems would be a lot bigger than the lizard creature watching her.

* * *

As a Watcher, Trak went out with the prey to decide who needed more monitoring. He had wanted to follow ooman female but the other Watcher—no real point in learning his name, not like they would seeing each other much after this—had gone that way. Obviously wanting to earn points with the head bitch.

What an idiot. So instead he had followed one of the bird creatures, less curious about them now. After some time of watching the thing settle on a high rock structure, gathering rocks to protect its self, he decided to go find the ooman.

If the other Watcher got mad, too bad. Watching bird things was boring as hell.

He came right as the Uzmega, an underground giant of a creature with poisoned claws and teeth, charging at the female. She had the Combi-stick extended, watching the charging creature from a crouch.

He noted that she was in a crater of some sort but she didn't like she had fallen the some twenty nok (About thirty feet) down. More like she had gotten into the Uzmega's tunnel system and the creature had found her. Decided she was dinner. Chased her down. And was going in for the kill.

He spotted the other Watcher standing on a rock formation, arms crossed over his chest. They were here so the prey didn't die before the Unblooded got to them. That was part of their duty. But much like Trak, the other Yautja wanted to see how this ridiculous scene would play out. There were very few Yautja who would take on an Uzmega head on, much less an ooman female.

As the Uzmega got almost on top of her, the female pushed the Combi-stick into the ground, propelling herself high up, right onto the back of the creature.

"_What in the name of Paya?_" Trak muttered.

It looked like she was going to fall off for a moment but soon regained her balance. She lifted the spear high before giving a loud high battle cry and thrusting the Combi-stick right into the brains of the Uzmega.

The creature howled with pain as the two Yautja watched in amazement before charging head first into the wall, trying to get the ooman off its back. She swayed a little but stabbed the weapon into its head again and again. Until the thing fell dead.

Her eyes instantly turned to the other Watcher, probably having seen him before the fight. She raised the spear in threat, shouting out something he couldn't hear but obviously challenging the male.

And apparently the male took the threat very seriously.

* * *

Airn watched as the creature jumped from the rock to the top of the bowl shaped walls then to the bottom of the crater. He stalked forward, sun reflecting off the mask. It hid his face but she could tell he was pissed nonetheless.

As he drew near her she yelled, "One weapon only."

She had learned from Hal that they were creatures of pride and honor. They took their fighting as seriously as their hunting. Once challenged they were obliged to fight until one was dead. A tie or giving up was weakness. And weakness was a big no-no. And the fight they honored the most was the barehanded or even a single weapon fight.

Barehanded? Hahahahahahahahahahaha. That's a good one.

Single weapon? She stood a slim chance.

But it was better to die by this guy rather than Tall, Dark and Creepy. He would have enjoyed torturing her too much, she had realized as soon as she had looked at him. He wasn't just a killer. He was a sadist. He wanted to hear her scream before he killed her. Much better one quick blow than hours, maybe days of torture.

The creature nodded, acknowledging her challenge. He stripped down all of his weapons, even his armor, save for the wrist blades on his right arm. Probably his favorite weapon. And best.

The last thing to leave him was the mask, revealing his chattering mandibles. He was saying something to her but she couldn't understand him. Cursing her, mocking her. It mattered little.

He stood there in only his metal loincloth, unsheathing the two three feet long blades connected to the bracer. And they looked nice and sharp. Well this was far better than Option One.

He raised his weapon, so she did the same. He let out a very loud, deep inhuman battle cry, mandibles splayed wide. She mustered up all the air she could and released a loud cry that would have done her Viking ancestors proud.

And then they charged.

He was fast for his size. But he had a lot more muscle weighing him down that she didn't. He was also a good foot and half taller, so it was much easier for her to maneuver. He might have had the muscles but she had the speed in this match.

He was an expert with the wrist blades. Controlling his swings so she barely had a chance to dodge them. Most of the time she barely got her spear up to block the sharp blades. Right now defense was all she could think about, he didn't give her a chance to strike a blow.

He was growling something again. It didn't sound like an insult, even with her limited knowledge of their expressions. More of a compliment.

She couldn't waste her air on a response, using her kung fu training to keep her breath deep and quick. She could only keep this up so long.

Question was whether it was enough time.

* * *

The ooman was beautifully graceful.

And incredibly stupid.

Her fighting style didn't seem to have a lot of attacks but then again the Watcher didn't give her a chance to strike. Trak could tell she was looking for an opening but there weren't any.

But he was just as surprised as the other Watcher that she was still alive, dodging all his moves. She kept far enough that only the tips would be able to strike her, thus more room to maneuver. Any step the Watcher took forward, she took two or three back to keep the tips barely in range. She wasn't trying to get out of the battle, merely biding her time for the perfect strike.

The other Watcher even told her, "_You fight like a dancer, beautiful and deadly._"

The ooman didn't respond except for a nod of her head. Saving her breath. Smart female.

As the fight went on, Trak noted that the ooman was slowing down. Her movements no longer had same smoothness. She even got nicked on her arm by one of the blades. She didn't glance at the cut, though quite large. Never take your eyes off the enemy at hand. Basic training.

She kept pushing the Combi-stick into the way of the twin blades, on pure defense. She wasn't going to win this, Trak realized. She might have the spirit of a Yautja, she didn't have the body, endurance or training they did.

The other Watcher seemed to realize this because he brought his weapon back behind him, prepared to make the deathblow by cleaving off her neck. What a waste. Trak blinked, surprised by his own thoughts. He could not be fond of the ooman. There was no way.

True he found her fighting slightly…exotic. Maybe even erotic. Dear Paya, where had that come from? She was an ooman. A filthy greedy animal that Yautja sometimes found amusing to hunt but were hardly worth the time of it. He couldn't find her appealing. It was a disturbing disgusting thought.

But as he watched her, he found her movements graceful, deadly, and alluring. The way her fur moved like cloth, her pale face scrunched in concentration, eyes observing every movement her opponent made, he saw something in her. Something fascinating. Like a spark of fire in the dark. There was something there that he wanted to discover. He wanted to know what it was. To bring it out and harness it's full potential. Make her into the warrior he knew she could be.

And it was all going to end as soon as those twin blades sliced her throat.

Then the shocking happened. Had he not been there, he would never have believed it. The male over extended on the swing, putting himself off balance. The female seemed to realize where he was aiming for and ducked just in time. She pulled her Combi-stick back and thrust it into the uncovered chest of the male with both hands.

Luminescent green blood splattered from the large wound, obviously striking the male's heart. It sprayed over the female, as she forced the spear even deeper. Trak watched in surprise as the life drained from his fellow Watcher, body falling to the side of the ooman.

Holy Paya! The ooman had just killed a Yautja!

* * *

She was alive?

She was alive!

SHE WAS ALIVE!

Airn couldn't believe that she had made that blow. When she had saw the alien was going for her neck, probably to take her head as a trophy, she had figured that was it. Bye, bye. Game over. End of story.

Instead, she had watched as the creature over extended on the swing, throwing himself off balance and therefore allowing one opening. And she had taken it. The spear had had a life of its own as it struck the creature in its heart. Bright green blood sprayed like a fountain out of it, covering her in the substance.

She had looked at the eyes of the creatures as it realized his fatal mistake. He looked down at the gaping wound, with spear still in, then back at her. Her eyes had gone wide as he stammered, in choppy English no less, "H-h-h-on-eer-ah-ble wa-ah-re-or." Then his eyes had lost the light behind them as his body fell to the side, spear still in it.

She backed away from the body, still covered in his blood. It didn't help any that it was green. Blood was still blood. It still came from a living creature. And she had spilt all of his blood.

Sure, she had gone hunting before, killing an animal with a gun. But that had been for food. She had needed the meat for food. Why had she killed this intelligent being? She didn't need his meat for food. She had killed for no reason.

No, that wasn't true. It had been kill or be killed. This creature had come, intending to kill her. It had been a fight for survival. It would have been either her or him dead on the ground; both had known that entering the battle. Besides he had called her…well what had he said to her in English as he died? H-on-eer-ah-ble wa-ah-re-or? Honorable warrior?

Honorable warrior. He had lost with his honor still in tact.

She didn't know why but that made her feel a little bit better. Like she could accept his death just a little easier, knowing he died how he wanted to. After all, he was a warrior and what better way could a warrior go then in battle?

She heard a slight thump and looked up to see another creature walking her way. Oh wasn't this great? Here she was, covered in one of his people's blood, the dead body not four feet away with the murder weapon still sticking out of his chest?

Can anyone say smoking gun? Or in this case, bloody spear?

As he got closer she saw it was the red one she had seen back in the container, talking with one of Godzilla's older sons. His face was also hidden behind a mask. The hard glass eyes made him look cold and deadly.

Well that was apt.

He kept walking towards her, so Airn went for the spear. No such luck. Bastard was stuck.

But it mattered little; the creature was standing over her, cold mask reflecting the sunlight. Airn looked up from her position on the ground. It made her feel really small compared to the towering creature.

When it raised its clawed hands she immediately put hers up, ready to fight. But all he did was disconnect the tubes connected to his helmet. He revealed his red face and startling orange eyes.

This particular creature had an orange yellowish abdomen, under arms and inner legs. There were also three spikes of this color on the crown of the head. His mandibles were still as he tilted his head, watching her.

"Are you going to try and kill me too?" Airn found herself asking.

* * *

That was a very good question. He hadn't really thought past the point of the fact she was alive and then walking over to her. Trak was kind of at a stand still, unsure of how to proceed with ooman.

He had watched as she attempted to get her weapon for defense, but it refused to come out. Then she had searched for some other item to use. But it had been too late. He was too close. Instead she had turned those sparkling green eyes towards him, waiting for his move.

Despite being a fighter at heart, he could tell she knew when to be submissive, as she sort of was acting now. After all he had the plasma blaster, net gun, various dagger and knives, and Combi-stick. Even a foolish creature like her could realize who was the master of the situation.

When he had reached for his mask, her hands had come up, prepared to fight for her life. She was feisty one. When his mask had come off, she hadn't jumped like most oomans did when they saw Yautja face. She merely glanced over his body, which was a very nice body he might add.

He was an odd color for a Yautja, who tended towards yellows, greens and browns. But he was a fiery red with orange running from the top of his pecs to under his loincloth, the undersides of his arms, the inner thighs, the bottom of his feet and hands, and though she couldn't know this, his butt.

He also had bright orange eyes that really got the females attention. If ever he wanted a female, one look at his eyes did them in. Something about the sun colored eyes he had just made a female instantly want to rut all night long. Not that he minded. They were his for the taking.

But this female just looked at him cautiously. Good looks weren't enough to put her at ease. She needed proof that he wasn't going to kill her.

He really wasn't. He found her far too interesting to make that mistake. Her fight, her spirit fascinated him. She was unlike anything he had ever encountered before and considering he was nearly two hundred Earth years old (thought hardly old for a Yautja), he had seen a bit.

"_No I'm not going to kill you_."

Her mouth set itself in a straight line while she rolled her eyes. "I can't speak your language. But you understand English, don't you?"

He nodded once. It was a start at least.

"Are you going to kill me?"

He shook his head once. She seemed to relax a little, but still kept her guard up. She was a real warrior. Trust was earned, not given freely. She didn't know his true intentions, even if he said he wasn't going to kill her.

"Why aren't you going to kill me?" Her voice sounded almost innocent at that question.

He honestly didn't know anymore than she did. He just couldn't kill her. As weird as it sounded, he wanted her. He was fascinated by her. There was something so thoroughly inciting about her he couldn't even dream of harming her.

"_You are an honorable warrior. Besides you are female, unarmed and obviously wounded. It would be beneath me to attack you while you are in such a state even though I have seen proof that you are fighter._"

"You do realize I didn't understand one word you just said," she sighed, looking up at him. "Why don't I just stick with yes or no questions? It'll be easier for both of us."

He nodded once. This was going to take a while.

* * *

! They finally had the big meeting. When--suddenly....language difference....Life is funny that way. I hope everyone one enjoyed this chapter. I know I kind of left it at a cliffie but I'm just evil like that. The next one should be coming up in the next week or so, as long as me and Herbert get along. Like that will happen. He is a very tempermental litttle thing. Sigh but I love him and his adorable cuteness.


	7. Not So Much Love

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!! Really I didn't mean for it to take this long. So I decided to do a double post! Please enjoy. I wanna thank all the people who have stuck with me this long.

Basic Info (which will continue to grow as the Yautja world is further explored)

Human language: Normal font

_Yautja language: Italic font_

_Nok_: measurment unit about a foot and a half. Least that's what I say it is. I've been wrong before.

_Chiva_: kind of like a coming of age experience where the Unblooded Yautja must kill a hard meat and get a cool burny thing on their forehead

Unblooded: young who hasn't gone through the _chiva_ yet

First Hunt: the first hunt an Unblooded ever gets to do. Their prey is chosen by the female leader of their clan and they are observed the entire time. Basically, a big ass test for mommy to make sure they aren't an entire failure! Oh, and its males only.

Watcher: two Blooded males that observe the First Hunt. They are to make sure that nothing else kills the prey and to see if the Unblooded pups fight honorably. Basically, baby sitters.

Sun Blood Clan: Roya'Trik-tal is the leader of this clan. One of the original five clans on the planet and pretty high in the political power structure. Known for their particular mirror armor that reflects the two suns to an almost blinding point.

Shadow Knife Clan: Trak's clan. Though headed my his mother, his father is actually the one in charge (rare for the Yautja). ALso one of the original five clans and currently the top on the political power scale. Known for their usage of shadow when hunting, prefer sneaking up on prey rather than jumping out and doing face to face fighting.

_Paya_: A Yautja god. I can't remember if he is for sex or death or something else. So we'll just say he is the God of Sexy Death. Joking. I only know he's a god. (shrugs)

_Uzmega_: big ugly ass creature the size of a small whale. Large mouth, sandy in color as camoflouge and very tempermental. They are a feared creature on the Yautja planet because they have no regard for anything. They burrow under the desert to stay away from the sun's light. They're easily burned.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Not So Much Love**

Airn stood up slowly, watching the male creature in front of her. Even when she stood up he still had a good two feet on her. Was everything on this planet so freaking huge?

"Aren't you angry that I killed your friend?" She looked at the dead body, spear still sticking out of his chest.

The creature did one shake of its head, shaking the dreadlocks on its head. It had a few metal decorations that rattled whenever it moved. His mandibles moved slightly as he observed her.

She moved towards the body of his fallen comrade, not at all surprised he didn't care for the dead creature. This race seemed to have little compassion, much like her own. You didn't know the deceased it wasn't a big deal. It was a sad thought, but the best way for survival.

She touched the rough skin of the creature that wasn't covered in its own blood. It felt rough under her fingers, similar to how velvet felt when you go against the fabric. Not unpleasant, just different. The large body was curled on his side so he looked like he was sleeping.

"Can you get this spear out of him?" she kept her voice low, not wanting to insult the creature. He might have said he didn't want to kill her but she didn't totally trust him.

The red creature knelt down, large hand going to the weapon sticking out of the body. The weapon looked more suited for his hand as he pressed a button to retract the metal. She cringed at the sickening sound of metal against bone. A little bit more florescent green liquid flowed out of the large wound.

The creature stuck out his hand, weapon closed to her. She took it from him, grimacing at the feel of fluid between her fingers. Plus the thought that she was covered in the in the dead creature's innards really didn't do much for her either.

She heard a slight growl, and saw the red creature looking at her intently. His eyes were startlingly beautiful, the same color as the sunrise. They weren't warm but comforting, maybe? Even though she didn't trust him, she found herself comfortable around him. Ok, she was totally losing it.

"So what happens now? You say you're not going to kill me but where does that leave me? Sitting out here to wait for the other thing to come kill me?" She looked him directly in those warm sunset eyes.

He blinked at her, sitting on his haunches; even then he was still so much larger than her. His legs were huge and powerful looking, easily big enough to hold his massive chest and thick arms.

"But that's what you're here for, aren't you?" she said as she played with the hem of her loincloth flap. "To watch over us so when the hunters come their prey will still be alive. That's what he was here for also, wasn't he?"

The creature nodded. She had figured as much. But the question was, why did the other hunter attack her? Shouldn't he have been trying to make sure the beast that had been attempting to eat her? No they had both sat on their asses and watched her try not to die. Wonderful job there guys!

She felt something warm near her face and turned slightly to see a talon tipped red hand near her cheek. Her heart was thundering in her ears, as it got closer. She didn't back away from the hand, merely watched it until the rough skin brushed against her own. She could feel the talons barely brushing against her neck as the creature slowly moved its hand over her skin.

She turned her eyes up to him, watching his face. It really didn't show anything other than those bright orange eyes observing her intently. She shuddered as the claws caught a sensitive spot below her ear. A low purr rippled from his throat, surprising her.

All right…so he was officially confusing her. First he just kind of looks at her like she's and idiot—which given the past few days and thought she had had might be true—and now here he is rubbing her cheeks and purring at her. Wasn't sure what the purring meant but still. Thank you for uncertainty you giant ass lizard!

* * *

Her skin was oddly smooth against his skin. He hadn't expected it to feel this soft as he had looked at her. Hell, he didn't even know why he was touching her like this. Something in his head just started wondering what it felt like. So he had acted without thinking.

She hadn't backed away in fright, like he had expected her to. Her eyes had followed his hand, careful of the claws he had. Still she had let him touch her on her face, not flinching. She had then looked up at him with surprise and confusion in her eyes. She didn't understand his actions either.

Then her body had shuddered when he hit a certain patch of skin, fluttering her eyes. Before he could stop himself a purr rippled out, surprising her and him! Where had that come from?

"_What am I going to do with you ooman?_" he mused, looking at her guarded face.

He really couldn't do anything with her. She belonged to the head bitch of the Sun Blood Clan. She had been caught, bought and used fairly. She was a slave, after all. Barely worthy anything to him. Slaves were to clean, cook and do menial task for the Yautja. They were to listen to every command, be servile and quiet, to die when told to.

But he wanted her. Her warrior spirit, her exotic looks, her curious eyes. He was drawn to her. She was everything that a male wanted in a female mate. She didn't even flinch when he touched her and he could only imagine what he looked like in her knowledgeable yet curious green eyes.

There wasn't any way that Roya'Trik-tal would sell her to him, even if he were willing to pay anything imaginable to the Yautja mind to have this female. No, after the insult that the female had dealt to the Yautja leader she was marked for death.

How amusing. Twice he had thought her death to be imminent. The Uzmega had thought his dinner would be quite a feast until it had been met with a Combi-stick to the skull. Then the other Yautja Watcher had found his death to her in a single weapon fight. But it would be the third time, at the hands of Kor-th'Uyl. How he pitied her fate. And pity was not something Yautja felt very often.

"You'd better go," the ooman told him as she grabbed her weapon, pulling away from his hand.

"_What?_" He watched as she went over to the dead Watcher, taking up his wrist blades. She could hardly think she stood a chance against Kor-th'Uyl, even if he was Unblooded. Even Trak realized that he was a very capable warrior.

The female weighed the weapon in her hand before she slipped it on her wrist. On a Yautja the weapon ended at the elbow, allowing him to bend as he fought his prey. The wrist blade's gauntlet stopped on her upper arm, effectively keeping her from bending it. It was weakness that only an impeccable would make.

As he watched she proceeded over to the discarded pile of weapons from the deceased Watcher. This foolish creature was actually going to fight her hunter. She seemed to find the armor too heavy—it was built for a creature three times her weight—but grabbed the belt holding shuriken, two chakram hanging on the side that were as big as her head, a small net gun and a couple of daggers and knives. Yep, the fool was going to attempt to defend herself.

"_You aren't going to be able to survive against him_," Trak growled. She barely gave him a glance as she tied the belt around her thin waist. It hung at an odd angle and had had to be wrapped nearly twice to even make it fit slightly.

He stood up from his crouch and headed over to where she was stick the shoulder harness over her lithe body, the Watcher's Combi-stick still attached. He could hardly believe he was seeing this. Hadn't she an idea of the true terror of the hunter pursuing her? She should be running and hiding, not strapping weapons she probably couldn't use on her.

She finally looked at him when she had the shoulder harness attached. She looked quite ridiculous, dangling with all those weapons.

"_You're not going to win against him._"

Something his tone must have alerted her to what he was saying—she couldn't understand him that he knew—because her eyes got narrow and her hands landed firmly on her hips.

"I don't see why you're sticking around here." Her tone was cold and biting. This was the warrior both Roya'Trik-tal and he had seen. She was willing to defend herself, not bend to their wills. She was strong.

"_You're going to die_," he said, pointing out the obvious.

She rolled her eyes. "I still can't understand you. But I'm pretty sure you're mocking me right now. Honestly, I don't care. Why don't you just take your scaly butt somewhere else so I can get ready for Tall, Dark and Creepy. And I'm very much aware I probably won't survive. But having you stand there and mock me is not exactly helping anything."

Trak had no response to that. He had never been a position where there wasn't a chance of living. He was too skilled to allow himself to get in that kind of position. Yet here this ooman was, willing to fight even a losing battle.

"_You are an idiot._"

She gave him a glare. "If you're not going to help me, get the hell out of here. I don't have time for this. Kill me, help me, or leave me. Just do it quickly."

That was when the idea hit him. He knew the exact way that he could keep her.

And it was probably the worst thing he could have thought of right now.

The ooman was already walking away, headed towards the Uzmega's cave. The weapons jingled on her body and even though they were probably too heavy for her, she showed no sign of discomfort.

Trak's steps were quiet as he walked up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She swung around, Combi-stick suddenly in his face. Very good reflexes.

He held up a hand to mean wait. Her eyes scrunched up in confusion but she waited. Going into his belt he pulled out his most prized dagger. And naturally as the weapon came into sight, her Combi-stick was right at his neck.

There were only so many times Trak could handle being threatened, insulted, and disrespected in one day. It seemed he had found his limit. This ooman was really trying his very limited source of patience.

Grabbing the Combi-stick he yanked it hard enough to have the weapon fly out of her hands. It also put her off balance. He grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around so her back was pressed to his chest. She barely came to the middle of his pectorals. With the dagger at her neck, he stripped her of the weapons quickly and efficiently.

Her body stayed still. She couldn't and wouldn't fight against him with the dagger at her neck. Her arms stayed at her sides, one pinned by his massive arm with the dagger, the other by his other hand reliving her of the weapons.

"_You're going to be quiet and listen_," Trak growled into her ear. One of his mandibles sharp tusks flicked over her soft cheek, making her flinch. She seemed to get the concept because no sound escaped her lips.

He transferred the dagger from his right hand to left. The unoccupied hand wrapped around the female's thin neck, cutting off escape. Then he raised the dagger to the pale cheek.

This particular dagger had been hand crafted by his father's weapons maker. About a nok in length, it had etchings along the edge, spelling out his lineage. The inside of the blade was hollow, containing the acidic blood of the hard meats, it was a deadly dagger. The thought had come to him after he had seen how the hard meats used their blood as weapons when wounded. He had a supply back at his home to refill the weapon.

The ooman's eyes watched the knife in horror. But he cared little. This was the best way. The only way for her to survive.

With practiced ease, he traced his family's symbol on the soft skin. The female let out a rush of breath, obviously feeling the burn of the highly acidic fluid. Her body pressed back against his, obviously wanting to flee from the pain. He wouldn't allow her. Switching his hands out, he branded the other cheek with the same mark. The acid turned the skin a dark pink but no blood spilt because the acid burned all open veins.

"_This is for the best_," he clicked as she glared at him.

* * *

She soooooooooo wanted to kick the giant over grown lizard in his nuts, but didn't for the fact he was wearing a metal loincloth. And she didn't have proper nut kicking shoes on. High heels did wonders on male genitals.

She wasn't even fucking sure the thing had nuts, anyways.

The dagger—with hidden acid action, apparently—burns hurt like fuck. She wanted to go shove her head in a bucket of cold, make that ice water. Plus the wind blowing sand on them really wasn't helping.

But the creature, Mr. Tomato—her own secret revenge against him—held her firmly. Shit, it hurt so much that she didn't really mind. Well the claws at the neck were a little unnecessary.

Just as she was about to ask him the reason to marking up her face, Tall, Dark and Creepy launched himself off the lip of the crater, landing some thirty feet from her. And a situation that had started off as crap was suddenly looking like warmed over shit thrown in her face.

His mask was on, spear out and pointed right at her. Why the hell was he gunning for her so much? Oh yeah. Back talking his mommy. She'd probably told him to knock the shit out of her before he killed her.

Suddenly staying in Mr. Tomato's arms didn't sound so horrible. After all, he was bigger, obviously on the nicer end of the species, and laden with weapons. Course she had been too but then all lay scattered on the ground.

The creature holding her shoved her behind him, growling and clicking to the intruder. He sounded very angry and very threatening. And since it was in her defense she didn't mind so much.

Tall, Dark and Creepy didn't look overly fond of what he had been told. She couldn't see his face but much like anyone he pointed his weapons at her. That target painted on her head was surely glowing brightly right now.

The male standing in front of her returned the growl he received. Tall, Dark and Creepy ripped off his mask, not even bothering with the tubes connected to it. Ooo, he was totally pissed off. He splayed his mandibles, letting out a roar that scared Airn to the core.

Red returned the roar, putting himself in the path of Tall, Dark and Creepy's sight. Which seemed to piss off the other creature. He started roaring and clicking away, angry at the fact Red was protecting her.

Brushing her finger over the mark on one of her cheeks, she realized it was one of their characters. He had carved a word or something into her. The other cheek revealed much the same character. All right, so he obviously didn't want to kill her—which bout made want her to dance. When three out of the four things in this crater wanted your head, anyone that didn't was awesome in her book—and had carved a symbol into her face.

Airn placed her hands on the back of the male. He glanced back at her, sunrise eyes locking onto her. It was then she noticed the mark, the same one she had traced on her cheeks, was burned into the skin of his forehead. She hadn't really noticed before because of his coloring but now that she was this close it was right there. The symbol of the _chiva_.

While she had no idea what a chiva was, Hal hadn't really known much except it was a big part of their society and anyone who made it through wore a mark on their forehead. So putting it on her cheeks must mean something big.

She put her hand back up the mark, watching his eyes flare as she rubbed her fingers over it. She then put her hand back onto his back, trying to convey that whatever the mark meant she accepted it.

"You can explain this to me after you kick his ass."

His mandibles flared at her words before he nodded severely. His eyes turned back to the angry motherfucker—and she really hoped it wasn't in a literal sense—glaring at them.

And then the creature spotted the mark on her cheek.

* * *

Wahwhoa! Tall Dark and Creepy pops up and the shits really about to go down because of those burns, which will be explained in the next chapter. Course we all know Trak will kick his ass but still! Watch out Airn!


	8. Friends in Odd Places

So, as promised, here is the second post. This also explains the gahdi nevka (Yeah, I came up with that word on my own just to let you know) and why Trak went and marked the hell out of her cheeks. Hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. The reviews are really helping me to keep this going even with all the shit in my life. Thanks guys.

Basic Info (which will continue to grow as the Yautja world is further explored)

Human language: Normal font

_Yautja language: Italic font_

_Nok_: measurment unit about a foot and a half. Least that's what I say it is. I've been wrong before.

_Chiva_: kind of like a coming of age experience where the Unblooded Yautja must kill a hard meat and get a cool burny thing on their forehead

Unblooded: young who hasn't gone through the _chiva_ yet

First Hunt: the first hunt an Unblooded ever gets to do. Their prey is chosen by the female leader of their clan and they are observed the entire time. Basically, a big ass test for mommy to make sure they aren't an entire failure! Oh, and its males only.

Watcher: two Blooded males that observe the First Hunt. They are to make sure that nothing else kills the prey and to see if the Unblooded pups fight honorably. Basically, baby sitters.

Sun Blood Clan: Roya'Trik-tal is the leader of this clan. One of the original five clans on the planet and pretty high in the political power structure. Known for their particular mirror armor that reflects the two suns to an almost blinding point.

Shadow Knife Clan: Trak's clan. Though headed my his mother, his father is actually the one in charge (rare for the Yautja). ALso one of the original five clans and currently the top on the political power scale. Known for their usage of shadow when hunting, prefer sneaking up on prey rather than jumping out and doing face to face fighting.

_Paya_: A Yautja god. I can't remember if he is for sex or death or something else. So we'll just say he is the God of Sexy Death. Joking. I only know he's a god. (shrugs)

_Uzmega_: big ugly ass creature the size of a small whale. Large mouth, sandy in color as camoflouge and very tempermental. They are a feared creature on the Yautja planet because they have no regard for anything. They burrow under the desert to stay away from the sun's light. They're easily burned.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Friends In Odd Places**

Trak watched as Kor-th'Uyl spotted his mark on the ooman's cheek. And if he didn't think the male could get anymore pissed, he was sorely wrong. The other male's mandibles spread and he bared his teeth, a clear challenge.

He knew the other Yautja was no threat to him. While he was a decent fighter, he was still young and inexperienced. Trak had had many a fight against more talented and larger opponents than this little shit. He had proudly slain each opponent with an ease that he had become famous for.

But Kor-th'Uyl didn't have a fragile unarmed female at his back that he had to protect. Actually, he couldn't really picture the male guarding anyone. Most Yautja wouldn't have done it either, including him. But she was no longer just an ooman.

She was his _gahdi nevka_, his live honor. She now represented the greatest thing a Yautja couldn't live without. Without honor, they were cast out of the clan, left to live as the dredge of society. And if the Yautja had done something truly horrible they were hunted down by the Arbitrators. Hunted like the dogs that they had become. Trak's own uncle was an Arbitrator that was known for his particular lust for his job.

For an Arbitrator, the hunt for the dishonored Yautja was the ultimate hunt. Some did it only as a job, given to them by the Elders. Others, like his uncle, relished the fact he was facing someone as knowledgeable as him. After all, to hunt the ultimate hunter was the truest challenge of an Arbitrator.

A _gahdi nevka_ was the ultimate challenge to a Yautja's honor. They placed all they were in a single being other than themselves who must be kept alive at all cost. They were to never leave the side of their Yautja, to be protected, cared for and be the companion of the their Yautja. For most, the test of keeping another creature alive who represented their greatest achievement was too much. They either couldn't find a creature who was worthy or would not take the risk of losing so much. If the _gahdi nevka_ died, the Yautja would be horribly slain.

Most Elders had a _gahdi nevka_, a sign of true power. Trak had seen his father's a few times. He was a powerful beast, but totally obedient to his father. Yeltra was his name and he was his father's most trusted advisor and never left his father's side. He was also willing to protect his father at all cost and the same for the reverse. While the _gahdi nevka_ wasn't necessarily a sexual companion Trak knew a few who used theirs in that way.

"_You claimed her!_" Kor-th'Uyl roared. Another little fact, there had only been one ooman _gahdi nevka_ in the history of living honor. It had been a male, about two thousand years ago in Earth time. The Head Elder had taken him, the post Trak's own father held. It was said the ooman was a fighter, able to match any Yautja in skill. There was even a statue in the Elder Plaza, the meeting area for Elders, of the Head Elder with his ooman _gahdi nevka_ standing at his side.

He felt his—yes, she now belonged to him—female's hand press into his back at the roar. She wasn't scared, merely cautious.

"_Yes_," Trak roared back. His roar was much more impressive. "_She is my gahdi nevka, my living honor. And should you touch her, I will kill you!_"

"_You would pick something as pathetic as that little sack of filth and shit for the highest honor a creature outside our species can receive?_" Trak really didn't like the sneer the little shit had on his face. Another bonus fact, a _gahdi nevka _couldn't be a Yautja. Kind of why they were so valuable and so protected.

"_Your own mother recognized the power in this ooman. Why should I not pick a warrior who took down both an Uzmega and a Blooded warrior, as you see before you. But I don't have to explain myself to you. You are an Unblooded, beneath me._"

Kor-th'Uyl didn't seem to like that comment very much. He let out a battle roar that even Trak had to admit was decent. But it did very little to scare him. Instead he turned his back to the male, ignoring him.

The female looked up at him, his marks proudly flaring red on her pale cheeks. Her eyes didn't betray any fear. He took her hand firmly. She didn't fight merely held up a finger telling for him to wait. She quickly walked over and picked up her Combi-stick and was back in front of him.

He tilted his head. "I won't use it against you. I just want something just in case."

He nodded before sweeping her up in his arms. Her eyes went wide with shock, green a sharp contrast to the red marks on her cheeks.

Trak didn't respond when Kor-th'Uyl yelled, "_You take my prey and my honor from me, all for yourself?!_"

He leapt to the top of the crater, the ooman gripping onto him tightly. Good, she was beginning to see she could rely on him. She would have to realize he was the only way she would survive if she wanted any chance.

He made sure to pass up the little encampment where O'alt and his clan were. He had parked his small transport ship on top of a plateau a bit away. Besides, the longer the time Roya'Trik-tal didn't see him, the better chance his female would live. His legs were pounding into the desert, cloaking device hiding him from view. The protons waves emitted by the device were also hiding the female currently curled up in his arms.

Only a moment ago had she settled her head against his chest. At least she was comfortable around him. That was a large turn around from the threatening from a bit ago.

With a powerful leap of his legs he propelled himself up to a small shelf. The female gripped his arms tightly as he did for little purpose. He wasn't going to drop her. That would be the biggest mistake ever. He did a few more leaps until he reached the plateau top. A flip of a switch had the cloaking off.

As he walked up to the ship, it recognized him and immediately put down the ramp to enter the small craft. His metal boots clicked slightly against the ramp that shut as soon as he was inside.

Trak set the ooman in the second chair, which dwarfed her, before he settled in his own in the cockpit of the craft. He noticed she watched as he flicked a few switches to turn on the engines, thermal tracking radar, and a few other miscellaneous things. Grabbing the controls he drove the craft into the air, hung a right, and headed straight towards the Yautja capital.

He glanced over at his female, his _gahdi nevka_, sitting in the chair. She didn't seem frightened by any of this, which was still a surprise. He did note her slave clothes were torn in the front, with strips wrapped around her feet a protection against the rough gravel. She would need to be properly dressed before they saw his father.

And that was certainly a meeting he was not looking forward to. Hey father, how have you been? Me? I'm doing just fine. I actually got myself a _gahdi nevka_. Course I kind of stole her from Roya'Trik-tal, Leader of the Sun Blood clan. She was supposed to be the trophy for one of her son's First Hunt. Oh, and lets not forget to mention she's an ooman.

Definitely not a conversation he wished to hold with his very commanding Elder of a father. But he would have to if he had any wish of keeping the female and getting the Trials over with. Come to think of it, he didn't even know this ooman's name.

"_What is your name?_" he asked. She looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"I still can't understand you." Damn. He'd forgotten that.

Who did he know how could speak an ooman language well? Gyd'rok. He was one of the most intelligent Yautja and happened to be a very good friend of Trak. And also owed him a favor. Time to call in that favor.

Turning his transport craft towards the southern end of the city, he made sure to stay above the buildings. Typing in the locations of his friend's house, the tracking device showed his friend was home.

Trak brought the craft down in landing. The ooman gripped one of the arms of the chair tightly when the craft rocked lightly. He'd never been terribly good with landings. She glared at him, still holding the Combi-stick.

He pressed a button to lower the ramp. The ooman stood up, realizing they were leaving. He took the Combi-stick from her as she made to go down the ramp. She flipped around, glaring at him. He shook his head, towering over her.

She looked as if she wanted to argue, demand her weapon returned, even prepared to fight for it but instead walked down the ramp, arms crossed over her chest. He snickered before tossing the Combi-stick to the side.

She kept him guessing, that was sure. At times she seemed to be a fighter, ready to kill anyone who stood in her way with her bare hand. Other she turned into a docile, almost servile creature that just did as she was told. He had to wonder which her true personality was. Complicated race, these oomans.

Gyd had obviously seen him land on his land because the male was standing outside of his house. He was colored like most Yautja, green with yellow patch in front and under arms and inner legs. He was only wearing a cloth loincloth. His mandibles were set in a grimace as he spotted Trak.

"_Greetings, my friend._"

"_Why is it every time you begin a conversation with those words, it turns out horrible for me?_" was the reply he got.

Trak laughed, making sure the ooman was behind him. "_Now that's hardly true._"

Gyd gave him dry look, before rolling his brown eyes. "_A lie if I ever knew one. You've been nothing but problems for me since the day I met you. Getting me into trouble constantly, sneaking around with you in places I should never have gone. It's a wonder I haven't killed you for all the trouble you cause me._"

"_It's because you love me_," Trak grinned. He always loved bugging Gyd.

"_What fresh hell have you brought me today?_" Gyd crossed his massive arms over his chest, indicating the banter was done.

Trak gave a sign before stepping to the side. The female instantly looked at Gyd, assessing any danger the male might present.

"_Gyd, I'd like you to meet my gahdi nevka."_

"_Oh c'jit_."

* * *

Airn wasn't really sure what to say.

Not because she didn't understand how she had gotten here. The spacecraft was pretty obvious explanation. It was because the new creature that Red had introduced her had just said something in English.

Yeah, completely Earth based, though scratchy sounding, English. And she was so completely shocked that she couldn't get her jaws and vocal cords to work properly. She just stood there, staring at the creature giving her a weird look in front of her.

The creature clicked something to Red from where he sat at the table in the thing's house. Both of the creatures were sitting, while she was standing. It put them at about eye level, a scary thought still.

"I understand you," she said finally.

"So you do speak," the creature noted. It was meant to sound scathing but it just sound rough and thick with his lack of lips.

Knowing how it was meant to sound she put her hands on her hips. "Yes, I do. And I'd appreciate if you didn't treat me like an impeccable. He's already doing a fine job at that, thank you." She jerked her thumb in Red's direction.

"She's a fiery one, my friend," the creature said, clicking his mandibles in what was probably a laugh.

Her creature—hey when you walk around sporting the things symbol it wasn't a far leap to make—gave her a look from where he was picking at a plate with God knows what food. She was pretty sure she didn't want to taste it.

"So what is your name human?" the English speaking one asked.

"Airn Hart. What's yours?" With a glance in Red's direction. "And his for that matter."

The creature seemed to be thinking over something hard. His eyes narrowed as he tapped one of his talons on the metal table.

"The closest translations I can make to your language for my name is Gyd and Trak for his," he said finally.

Airn looked over at Red—well, Trak as the case was—who was watching her. "Trak?"

He gave a single nod before ripping a slice of meat off whatever he was eating. She wasn't even sure it was meat. It was a dark gray in color and oozing some kind of juice. Ooo, there went her stomach doing a back flip. So didn't need to look at the food.

"All right," she mused. "Now why don't you explain these marks on my cheeks."

Gyd gave Trak a look she couldn't read before turning back to her. "Before I do that, I hardly think its right for a _gahdi nevka_ to be dressed like that, especially in my house."

"What is a gahdi nevka?" Sounded almost Arabian in tongue.

"You didn't explain what you were doing to her when you marked her cheeks?" Gyd demanded a slight growl on his voice.

Trak shrugged, looking annoyed at his friend. He clicked a few things that Gyd seemed to find not to his liking. He clicked back to Trak, even growling twice. Great, so it was back to click, twirls and growls in front of the poor human that didn't understand one little bit of it? Thank guys.

* * *

Had to find someway to bridge th language (and many many lightyears away from her home planent) gap. Gyd will be around for a long time to come. I really like him. And trust me, Godzilla will be finding about what Trak did soon enough. And it will not be pretty....not at all. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the last. I had a lot of fun writing them. The next one will be soon coming. Has a little bit of drama for you guys to enjoy!


	9. An Unlikely Power Struggle

Sooooooooo here's the next chapter after a long ass wait. I really am sorry but senior year has been killing me in the past few months. So I'll quit aplogizing and let you get to this fun chapter.

Human language: Normal font

_Yautja language: Italic font_

_Nok_: measurment unit about a foot and a half. Least that's what I say it is. I've been wrong before.

_Chiva_: kind of like a coming of age experience where the Unblooded Yautja must kill a hard meat and get a cool burny thing on their forehead

Unblooded: young who hasn't gone through the _chiva_ yet

First Hunt: the first hunt an Unblooded ever gets to do. Their prey is chosen by the female leader of their clan and they are observed the entire time. Basically, a big ass test for mommy to make sure they aren't an entire failure! Oh, and its males only.

Watcher: two Blooded males that observe the First Hunt. They are to make sure that nothing else kills the prey and to see if the Unblooded pups fight honorably. Basically, baby sitters.

Sun Blood Clan: Roya'Trik-tal is the leader of this clan. One of the original five clans on the planet and pretty high in the political power structure. Known for their particular mirror armor that reflects the two suns to an almost blinding point.

Shadow Knife Clan: Trak's clan. Though headed my his mother, his father is actually the one in charge (rare for the Yautja). ALso one of the original five clans and currently the top on the political power scale. Known for their usage of shadow when hunting, prefer sneaking up on prey rather than jumping out and doing face to face fighting.

_Paya_: A Yautja god. I can't remember if he is for sex or death or something else. So we'll just say he is the God of Sexy Death. Joking. I only know he's a god. (shrugs)

_Uzmega_: big ugly ass creature the size of a small whale. Large mouth, sandy in color as camoflouge and very tempermental. They are a feared creature on the Yautja planet because they have no regard for anything. They burrow under the desert to stay away from the sun's light. They're easily burned.

_Gahdi Nevka_: Translated into living honor. Its explained in the chapter.

**

* * *

******

Chapter 9

**An Unlikely Power Struggle**

"Would you hurry up human?" Gyd shouted, banging on the metal fan door.

Trak could only chuckle at his friend's impatience. "_She is a female, my intelligent friend. No matter which species, they will always take too much time to dress. You'd best learn to just deal with it._"

"_Well I pity the fools who have to deal with it._"

Trak rolled his eyes while he leaned against the metal wall of Gyd's house. The male had instructed his sole female slave to make an outfit worthy a Yautja clan leader, albeit many times smaller, for Airn, currently dressing inside of the room the two males were hovering outside.

He had been all for staying in the room with her, after all she was his _gahdi nevka_ now. But she had glared him down and all but pushed him out the room shouting she wasn't going to be attacked in the next twenty minutes so he could take a deep breath and get his lizard—which he had no appreciation for being compared to—ass out of the room.

A swooshed alerted him to the fact the fan shaped door had opened, revealing the ooman to be dressed…My, what a change of apparel could do for a person. Her loincloth was a creamy white, the two flaps falling to her feet. The sides were held by four ties, revealing her creamy legs, decorated with gold and silver links that clinked when she moved. Her top was wrapped around her breasts. A gold band was on her upper right arm while gold bangles jingled around her wrist.

The mess that had once been her hair was now brushed but falling free around her face. A gold head ornament let a single stone fall between her eyebrows. A change of clothes really worked wonders. She looked exactly as she should; a well cared for _gahdi nevka_.

"Umm, could your mandibles drop any farther?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Trak gathered up his wits, remembering he shouldn't be gawking at the female. Well, it was his female. She would never leave his side from this day. He had to protect her at all cost.

"Much more appropriate for a _gahdi nevka_," Gyd nodded with an amused note. The male had a slight perfectionist problem. Had had it ever since Trak had first met the male some odd years ago. Everything had to look good and be in the right place. Kind of used to bug Trak but he gave up on that feeling a long time ago.

Her eyes flared up at the words but said nothing. She had stood her ground, demanding to know what a _gahdi nevka_ was, what it entitled both he and her to, and what was required. All in all, she had taken it very well.

Trak knew he wouldn't have reacted quite a well upon learning the _gahdi nevka_, in both essence and body, belonged and represented the honor of the Yautja he or she had been claimed by. They were to act as the outward representation of the honor, the greatest belonging to a Yautja. Basically, a glorified slave.

But in return they would be forever protected and cared for by the Yautja. They would never worry for shelter, food, and clothing. Anything. They would be pampered as few creatures ever had the honor or receiving. Their life was lengthened quite a bit also.

"What happens from here?" she asked, her eyes watching both of them.

"This is hardly the place to be holding such a conversation," Gyd quipped, lifting his large arms to indicate she should lead the way. Needing no more prompt the female started down the hallway. Before the other male could walk behind her, Trak shoved past him, growl rippling out his throat.

Gyd seemed a bit surprised by his actions but seemed to deem it better not to say anything. Good. The male might be his friend but even he was a threat. Trak would let no harm come to his ooman.

She had glanced back when he had growled, eyebrow—Gyd had filled him in on what they were called—raised. He walked until there was little than a breath's distance between their bodies. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her skin, her oddly sweet smell a pleasant aroma.

When she took a step backwards, uncomfortable with the closeness, he took a half step towards her. A few more steps had her back against the wall, his body pressing against her front. She had her hands pressed firmly against the metal, trying her hardest not to touch him. He watched as she stared up at him in a mix of confusion and was that…yes, slight fear.

"You might as well give up the ploy," Gyd sighed behind him. "You are his _gahdi nevka_ now. The idea of personal space and alone time no longer exist. You're just going to have to get used to it."

The ooman moved so she could look at the Yautja around him. He might have moved if she had asked. Probably not. She had to get used to his nearness one way or another. She was his, rather she liked it or not. And like Gyd said, personal space no longer mattered.

"So this is going to be a regular thing?" Her voice was filled with disbelief and annoyance. "He's just going to be growling at everyone and then shoving me against the wall to prove he's all big and bad?"

"_I can understand you, fool!_" Trak growled, getting right in her face. Her eyes went wide as she flattened herself against the wall.

Gyd started to say, "He said—."

"I got the gist!" his female snapped.

"_Good._" Trak said satisfied.

She looked back up at him, glaring. Suddenly two hands were shoved into his stomach and given his surprise he was forced a couple of steps back. Planting his feet, he glared at his ooman, who was practically burning with fury. Her hands were on her hips, feet firmly planted on the metal floor.

"Now you get this through your thick skull, you overgrown asshole. I'm not going to be pushed around. Just because you decided to brand me with these marks and call me your _gahdi nevka_ doesn't make me automatically servile. I'm not going to stand for being pushed around and bossed around like you're my master. I'm not your bitch. So you'd better get the picture real quick, got it?"

There were a lot of things that Trak could handle. He was a pretty patient male, considering his upbringing. But being pushed by an ooman, his _gahdi nevka_ no less, and then cursed at, commanded like some weak Unblooded pup, and threatened. That just wasn't something he would take lightly. This ooman need to learn her place and learn it fast.

Before she even had a chance to react he had her pressed firmly against the wall using his much larger weight to hold her in place. He put his fist on either side of her head, slamming them on the metal. She jumped as he punched the metal. There was no fight in her as he put his face right in hers, mandibles flaring out to show his sharp teeth. He narrowed his eyes, anger bubbling forth.

He would put her in her place. Yes, she might be in a very fortunate position but she was not above him. She was going to command him like a female of his own race would. She was his. HIS. She owed her life to him. And the lack of gratitude for his hospitality was starting to grate at his nerves. She was his. And she was going to learn that.

He flicked out one of his tusk, scratching the healing burn on her right cheek. She flinched from the pain but didn't attempt to move. Her heartbeat was going wild; he could feel it against his chest. She was scared of him.

"_Translate for me Gyd_," he barked.

"_Very well_," Gyd said shortly.

"You are mine, human. No matter how much you try to fight it, you belong to me. Those marks on your cheek are mine. They mark you for who you belong to. And everyone can see them. While I have let you act as you will for a time, I will not have you commanding me about. You belong to me! You now live to serve me and only me as I see fit, not you. You'd better get used to the idea, female. I will not tolerate such behavior from here out. I. Am. Your. Master!" Gyd spoke the words to her understanding but her eyes didn't waver from him and his loud clicking and ferocious growls.

He stepped back, arms crossed over his muscular chest, daring for her to fight his words. He had no qualms with showing her place. Without his body holding her up, the female slid down the wall wobbly legs unable to hold her up. Her black locks covered her face as her head hung down. Gyd made to help her but Trak held out a hand, stopping the male.

He would allow her no help until she submitted to him. Not just in words. No, he knew this female knew how to chose her words carefully to make even intelligent Yautja think she had submitted. O'alt had provided that info. She was going to completely and utterly admit that she now existed for him and him alone.

"I'm sorry for my actions. I was brash and offensive in my behavior towards you when you have only shown me kindness. I had no right to treat you like I did and for that I beg for you forgiveness…Master."

Her body was small and submissive, her head down as though she dare not look at him. She sat on the floor like some common vagrant being punished for his crime and knew not look at his superior. Her shoulders were hunched as she remained completely still, trying to not provoke his anger again.

Gyd made to speak but again, Trak silenced him.

He settled down onto his haunches, putting the female level with his pectorals. Even at the sound of him moving she didn't look up. Great, she was terrified of him. He was only trying to put her in her place not scare the living shit out of her.

He put a talon under her chin, forcing her to look at him. She averted her green eyes, sparkling with moisture. Her body shook against his touch. Yes, she was frightened of him.

"Look at me." Gyd again translated for him.

She slowly turned her eyes towards him. "I don't want you to fear me. But I will not have you act as if you command me. As long as you do as you're told, I won't have to do that again."

She nodded her head, blinking away the moisture. He rubbed her cheek, noting the difference with the marks on them, with his hand. She didn't shirk away, instead rubbed slightly against it.


	10. Meeting Daddy

Human language: Normal font

_Yautja language: Italic font_

_Nok_: measurment unit about a foot and a half. Least that's what I say it is. I've been wrong before.

_Chiva_: kind of like a coming of age experience where the Unblooded Yautja must kill a hard meat and get a cool burny thing on their forehead

Unblooded: young who hasn't gone through the _chiva_ yet

First Hunt: the first hunt an Unblooded ever gets to do. Their prey is chosen by the female leader of their clan and they are observed the entire time. Basically, a big ass test for mommy to make sure they aren't an entire failure! Oh, and its males only.

Watcher: two Blooded males that observe the First Hunt. They are to make sure that nothing else kills the prey and to see if the Unblooded pups fight honorably. Basically, baby sitters.

Sun Blood Clan: Roya'Trik-tal is the leader of this clan. One of the original five clans on the planet and pretty high in the political power structure. Known for their particular mirror armor that reflects the two suns to an almost blinding point.

Shadow Knife Clan: Trak's clan. Though headed my his mother, his father is actually the one in charge (rare for the Yautja). ALso one of the original five clans and currently the top on the political power scale. Known for their usage of shadow when hunting, prefer sneaking up on prey rather than jumping out and doing face to face fighting.

_Paya_: A Yautja god. I can't remember if he is for sex or death or something else. So we'll just say he is the God of Sexy Death. Joking. I only know he's a god. (shrugs)

_Uzmega_: big ugly ass creature the size of a small whale. Large mouth, sandy in color as camoflouge and very tempermental. They are a feared creature on the Yautja planet because they have no regard for anything. They burrow under the desert to stay away from the sun's light. They're easily burned.

_Gahdi Nevka_: Translated into living honor. Its explained in the chapter.

Head Elder: The top dude of the Yautja planet. He is the head of the government. Honestly I don't know much because there are so few sites about the Home planet so I'm making this up kind of as I go

**

* * *

******

Chapter 10

**Meeting Daddy**

She could stab him in his sleep. Thrust a dagger in his brain while he ate. Hell, kicking him in the nuts a few times before he died would be lovely. She could take that nice little dagger with acid action and slice off all the important parts. Oooo, that sounded fun.

Well, that's what Airn wanted to do to Red—Trak, the name switch was taking some time—as she sat glaring at him while they flew who knows where in his little ship away from Gyd's house. Whom, she must admit, she much rather stay with then the huge red asshole currently driving the ship.

"So where are we going?" She turned to look at Gyd sitting in one of the other seats. Trak had figured that she would need someone to translate for whenever they went wherever they were headed.

"To meet the Head Elder." He still sounded like a person with a really bad lisp when he spoke, and some letters were hell without lips.

"And a Head Elder would be?"

Gyd gave a sigh, putting a clawed hand to his head. She was probably annoying the hell out of him with all the questions. Sure, she was being respectful to Mr. Sunshine driving the ship since he had proceeded to scare the living day lights out of her but she was still a very curious person. And she kind of had a right to know.

"In our society, as I'm sure you've guessed by now, the females are the leaders. They are the naturally larger of the species and so logic would conclude my point. Well, there are some males who are such skilled hunters and gather many trophies that they gain a sort of notoriety. If they have passed certain points, they are made into an Elder. Elder's govern the society while females only govern their families, work in the government with the females."

"So the Head Elder is basically in charge of all of them. Is he above the females of the clans?"

Gyd nodded, looking impressed—all right so she was assuming on this point. "Yes. It is the highest position that a male may get and the highest on the planet. No creature is above the Head Elder."

"Why do we have to go see him?"

Deep breath loudly exhaled. Gyd didn't like being asked questions. "He approves whether the chosen _gahdi nevka_ is worthy or not. And rather they will be allowed to attempt the Trials."

Umm…that was new. No one mentioned Trials when she had been asking questions back at the house. It kind of sounded important. Plus the fact she had to be approved? What the hell was she, a shiny new product ready for the market the FDA had to find safe? Someone might have, you know, gleamed her to the point.

"Trials? Why does that not sound good?"

"You'd best worry about that after you meet the Head Elder," Gyd instructed. "Trust me, if you don't make it through this meeting you won't have to worry about the Trials."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have wonderful bed side manners?"

That had both creatures—Yautja, though she couldn't really pronounce it—giving her a wide-eyed WTF look. Trak looked like he was about to throw a couple of daggers at his friend and Gyd looked suddenly very worried.

"It's a figure of speech," she huffed. "It means he's not real good at a pep talk. Cool it Red."

Trak gave growl before turning back to flying. Which, honestly was relief. Not the best pilot she'd ever known. There were a couple of other ships in the air and Airn didn't feel like staring death in the face for the…well she had lost count. Too damn many seemed right in this situation.

"Any advice before I meet the big guy?"

There was only one person she could be talking to that would answer her. "Don't speak. Be submissive and don't look at him until you are told to. Hopefully, the Head Elder will allow me to act as your translator. Keep behind Trak and do as he tells you to. You are supposed to be representing him, so you're going to want to act the part."

Trak made a couple of clicks there. Probably being an asshole with sarcasm.

"What'd he say?"

"You're not supposed to act the part. You've got to be the part," Gyd replied, an undercurrent in his voice. Yep, Trak was officially an asshole.

As the ship began to lower, she gripped the arm of the chair again. Her creature couldn't land a ship to save his scaly hide. The ship rocked back and forth for a few seconds. Her life passed before her eyes for the unknown time that day. Gyd made a couple of aggravated clicks in direction of his friend. Trak rolled his sunset eyes in response.

"Lets try not to kill the human before we even get off the ship," she muttered under her breath.

Trak must have heard because—and she was guessing here—a dirty look was directed her way. Had to love a smart-ass alien.

He started saying something while Gyd seemed intent on getting his equilibrium back. Even he wasn't used to his friend's horrible landings, not a good sign. That creature had known hers way longer than she had and even he wasn't used to the shit landings.

When he realized Gyd wasn't translating he turned towards the other creature. Started growling a couple more things, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah," Gyd muttered. "He says when we leave the ship you need to stay behind him and stay close. Don't stray from him. Don't walk weakly but not too strongly. You've to know what your position is."

Gee, that wasn't at all helpful. Pretty much figured she would stay close to him. After all, that was what the whole scene back in the hall was for. Show her that he was going to be near her. At. All. Times.

The ship seemed to be able to sense when they were leaving because the ramp lowered itself to reveal a large metal walkway. Trak was the first out, with Gyd walking next to him on the right. Airn followed suit.

When she got to the bottom of the ramp she saw where she was. They were on the tallest building that she had seen when going to Godzilla's complex. She had been trying to figure out what the long spindles coming off it were. Now she knew. Landing ramps for small ships.

The building had to be bigger than the Empire State Building and twice as impressive. It was made of some kind of dark metal and at the very top stood a point that looked both impressive and deadly. This had to be the government building. Sure beat the hell out of the Congress building.

The almost Greek style sandals she had on made little noise against the metal while as Trak's large metal boots made clinking noises. As the walked up to the door that led into the building she noticed two very scary looking guards. Can we say Pimp My Armor had gotten a hold of these two?

She pressed herself against Trak's back as he started talking to the guards. He didn't look back at her but pressed his left hand against her hip—and had it been any other situation she would have taken the very nicely presented opportunity to stab him in the back—in reassurance.

The guards finally stepped back and let them pass. The one near her eyed her closely but she just stayed near Trak. They came into a large hallway, mostly empty save for a few creatures walking to whatever destination they had.

Gyd pressed a button when they walked up to another door. It revealed a small capsule that looked like it would fit two, maybe three creatures comfortably. Guess this was the elevator. Trak and Gyd stepped into the capsule easily.

Airn, on the other hand, had issues with the little pill shaped thing. She just stared back at them as they both gave her a look. There was no way she was getting into that thing. Especially with that much weight already in it.

Ever since she was younger claustrophobia had been a problem. It had been while she was about seven or so and had gotten locked in closet at old abandoned house a couple of doors down. She had been exploring with some of her childhood friends. They had thought it funny to lock her in and then run away. She had been in there for a whole night, dark and alone. She'd been rescued the next day after her mother had called the police. One of the kids had finally given up the joke, crying because he thought he was going to be arrested.

"Get in," Gyd said.

"No way." She shook her head furiously, backing away. "I don't do tiny spaces."

Before she made it very far, Trak grabbed her arm and yanked her in like a rag doll. She tried to fight back but it was to little avail. His grip was vice-like and his muscles sealed the deal. The metal doors shut behind her, trapping her in the capsule.

She was surprised when Trak pressed her against his chest, arms wrapping around her. Focusing on the warmth that radiated from his skin, she closed her eyes. Trying to imagine she was anywhere else but this tiny little metal capsule.

Of all the things for his ooman to be frightened of he would never have guessed it would be small spaces. Her body shook against his, face pressed against his lower pectorals. Her breathing was low and shallow. Heart racing almost too fast. Her hands were curled tightly against his lower stomach.

Trak was more surprised she would allow him to do this after the scare he had given her. She had made sure to stay as far from him as possible. Now here she was practically hugging him.

"_Affectionate, isn't she?_" Gyd chuckled.

"_At times_," he replied, rubbing his hand down the female's back. She pressed more firmly against him, soft flesh a distinct contrast from his own.

This creature holding him was such a difference from the warrior he had met in the desert. Her body shook with what he would assume was fear. She yielded her body against his for protection. The other one wouldn't have done this. She would have fought against him like a caged animal.

"_And you never know when those times are, do you?_"

"_No. She keeps me guessing._"

When they reached the top floor, where the Head Elder held counsel and worked most of the time, the doors fanned opened. His female didn't release him until they were in the hallway. She seemed to realize what she had been doing because she took a small step away. But still close enough.

She had gotten the idea to not get too far from him. Resulted in a very aggravated male Yautja. He needed her close to protect her better. He was the key to her survival. And it seemed she had grasped that truth.

This hallway was far more crowded than the one they had entered on so she was actually forced to step back against him to not get run over. Her back landed solidly against his stomach. She stared at the crowd hurrying past them with fascination he had yet to see on her face.

Yautja males and females were bustling around to different offices, some followed by slaves carrying stuff. Quite a few gave his female an odd look, trying to figure out why she was dressed so finely. Others looked infuriated by the fact. Guess they saw the markings on her cheek.

He had expected the mixed emotions from his people. Most Yautja hated oomans with a passion. They were disgusting little creatures that had no honor system, no respect. The creatures that had once revered them as gods had turned their backs on them as soon as they had technology. Turned away and erased the Yautja from their very memory. Forgetting the pact they had made in return for the advances in knowledge for the sake of greed.

Putting a firm hand on her shoulder, Trak headed for his father's audience room. Gyd trooped it behind them, heavy footsteps a comfort. He knew the male would guard his back from any attackers. Which he could tell from the looks there might had been if not for Gyd.

"They don't look too happy to see me," his female noted quietly. If only she knew.

He led her to the largest door at the very center of the landing. Pressing his hand against the palm analyzer, the whooshed open instantly. It was here he stepped in front of the ooman. He was the master and she was the _gahdi nevka_. She was going to have to assume her role.

She seemed to have figured out what was going on. She lowered her head, taking a step away from him. A respectful distance but still close enough should trouble occur. Good. She was learning.

Males and females standing around the large room, all dressed in their finest, turned to look as he marched across the white marbled floor. Ten columns on both side of him, each ten nok high and three nok wide were carved with symbols of his language. He could see many of their faces contorted in hatred, confusion, and shock as they saw his female.

He stood straight and proud as he walked across the large room, boots clicking on the metal floor. He proudly displayed the mark of the _chiva_ on his head, daring anyone to stop him as he walked towards the large chair with metal desk against the far wall settled on a raised platform.

And on the chair sat his very annoyed looking father.

This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

So yeah, Airn is not as complacent as she was in the last chapter, she's just smart enough to know when her ass is going to get kicked. My favortie part of this is when she freaks about going into the pods. Being frightened of small spaces is something I've always had and its nice to be able to poke humor at it. Im just not as bad as her LOL

So this chapter is kind of in honor of the new Predator movie coming out on Friday. I'm so excited to see what the homeworld looks like and compare the images I have in my head. So it should be awesome. Plus I love watching the blood and guts. Yeah, I'm a little odd. LOL Hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing this.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS


	11. Mine's Bigger Than Yours

**So after a long time I manged to get another chapter up. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for the wait. Please enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Mine's Bigger Than Yours**

Trak kept his eyes level with his father. The male was sitting behind his desk, constructed from the bones of a large creature. The first Head Elder had made it and all following ones had used it too.

Beside him stood Yeltra, his father's _gahdi nevka_. He was dressed much the same as Trak's own female though no strap across the chest. After all, Yeltra was a male. And both were currently eyeing him as he walked closer.

He finally came to a stop a bit from where the steps that led to the platform holding the desk started. The female, Airn, stopped so she was near enough for him to touch. She was playing her part well. Head down, but body ready to attack. She was waiting for something to happen before she reacted. Good female.

"_What brings you here, my son? And trailing an ooman female no less._" Trak could hear his father's talking as he looked up at the male sitting behind the desk. Much like Trak himself, his father was red but a much darker shade then Trak. His mandibles were tipped with gold and he had an impressive and personally made Combi-stick held in his hand decorated with skulls and other assorted things from his kills.

With a small bow at the waist Trak said, "_I have claimed her as my_ gahdi nevka, _Head Elder._" He might be father any other time but within these walls he was Head Elder, nothing else. To call him another name was disrespect for his post. And death to the fool who did it.

He heard a growl from his father. More curious than anger. Still not a good sound. He could only imagine what was running through his female's mind at this moment. After all, she had no clue on their society. That growl could make her think death was coming.

At metal footsteps he looked to see his father walking down the platform steps, assorted decorations jingling, clanking and various other noises. He looked every part of Head Elder with gold crown plate on his head. He stood just slightly taller than Trak but was by far the more impressive of the two.

Yeltra followed right behind him, white eyes narrowed on Trak. The two of them had never really gotten along. Something about the little blue humanoid just irked him. It might be the fact that his father prized Trak more than he did his _gahdi nevka_. After all, what was a first-born son to even honor? Eventually Trak's father would die and he would be left the command of his clan.

"_You claim her, this ooman female, as your _gahdi nevka?" the Head Elder demanded, eying Trak with narrowed crimson eyes. His father's grip was tight on the Combi-stick, claws looking deadly wicked.

Trak was about to answer when he saw Yeltra circling the female, white eyes roaming over her body. She was tense as she watched the creature circle her. He could tell she was trying to assess the threat of Yeltra as the creature circled.

Breathe in and breathe out. Concentrate on that. Don't worry about the scary ass creatures that want nothing more than to wrap a hand around your throat and watch you die. Focus on the large red back walking towards the big scary desk as far from possible from the door.

Least that's what she thought until she noticed the blue thing circling her. So this was what it felt like to be in the middle of a shark circling? Hell, sharks didn't have a tooth on these creatures. Not so much the blue thing but every other seven foot and higher scaly bastard in the room.

It was slightly shorter than her, humanoid in appearance. Its eyes—four eyes! We're talking one, two, three FOUR!—were just white but she could feel it's stare roaming over her body. Sent those freaky you-know-someone-is-watching-you-in-a-stalker-fashion chills up her spine. She figured it was male considering it only had a loincloth of white on. Its hair was sliver and long, falling to its butt.

A gold crown, much like the on she was wearing decorated its hairline where two horns covered in gold curled out. While he had a smile on his blue face the teeth within the mouth were pearly white and fucking dagger like. Next time she went through evolution she was demanding dagger pearlies!

Trak growled something, making her glance up from her head bent position. "Don't bow down to Yeltra. He is not above you," Gyd thankfully translated. Where would she be without the intelligent creature? Probably still pinned to the wall, fighting against a very annoyed Trak…or worse.

Assuming the blueberry thing was Yeltra—who else would it be—she stood up to her full height. Yeltra, as his name was, let out a very nasty hiss as he got in front of her.

Haha. She was taller than it.

"You test your limits human." He honestly sounded like you'd think a snake would talk like, drawing out all the S. To a point you wanted to smack him. Or ask if he was in any was related to Lord Voldemort. Sorry, Harry Potter flash there.

"How exactly am I doing that?" she demanded, arms crossed over her chest. She could play who's the bitch here anytime…as long as it wasn't with one of the Yautja females. They just kinda scared the tar out of her.

"You dare to look at those far above you." He took a step as he spoke, putting him slightly to the right. She followed him with her eyes. "You are trying to be something you'll never have a chance at being." Step. Follow. "You're dressing as though you deserve the title of _gahdi nevka_." Step. Follow. "And you have angered my master, something you should never do."

By this point he was behind her. She could feel the creepy vibes through her skin. She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see him launching those nasty dentals at her neck. So she did what any respectable girl would do at that moment.

Mule kicked him in the balls.

Just lifted her foot and sent it careening back into the stick and ball combo right between the legs that she was pretty sure he had. And boy did it have them. Yeltra let out a high-pitched moan that made Airn pretty damn sure if there was glass in the room, it was broken.

She heard a collective growl from the males in the room, including Trak. Yeltra fell to the floor, clutching his damaged goods. It was a real relief to learn that worked even on an alien planet. Useful knowledge for later.

"You little unworthy filthy bitch," Yeltra hissed as he stood up. "How dare you attack me? Don't you know who I am?"

She turned so that she was facing him, hands on her hips. So she had turned her back on both of the Yautja. She didn't care. This little blue nightmare was getting on her fucking nerves. Attacking him? HA! More like he hadn't gotten his snack for the day and was pissed at the ruined opportunity.

And the fact he might not be able to piss for a while.

"I attack you? You're the one that tried to get a little neck action with those damn teeth of yours. Don't even try to pull that shit. You attack me, you'd better expect to get retaliation!"

As Yeltra opened his mouth to say something unpleasant the large crimson creature gave a few short, angry sounding clicks. Shut Mr. Blue right up. Damn she wished she could do that!

She turned back to face the creature. He wasn't much bigger than Trak; a few inches or so. But he was way older than her creature. He was a dark crimson color with red belly. He was wearing dark armor decorated with wonderfully gruesome skeleton bits. The kind he was just soooooo proud of that he wanted everyone to see and sort of made everyone cringe at the thought of how he had gotten them. His dreadlocks actually were gray in color, really letting on about his age. She didn't know what the number was but it had to be way up there.

He then clicked something at Trak, who responded with a slight bow of the head before gesturing to her. A glance was all she got before a whole clicking conversation started. It reminded her of a tennis match. One click here and then it was the other. Back and forth back and forth.

"Female!" Crimson Belly shouted at her in Chinese. She was sure it was the Head Elder but the nicknames were sooooooooo much more fun!

"Yes Head Elder?" You know, all this Chinese getting thrown around here really made her thankful she had convinced herself to take those classes in college. She had thought it was just be a good thing to put on her resume. Turns out it was a pretty widely spoken language on an alien planet. Bet the Chinese would have hey day with that fact!

"My son has told me that he has claimed you as his _gahdi nevka_. That you are a very skilled fighter for a human, managing to take down an Uzmega and a Blooded warrior and have powerful spirit. That he wishes me to make it official and allow you to proceed with the Trials."

Wait…son? This was Trak's father? No wonder he had been nervous about meeting with the Head Elder. This was his freaking daddy that he was trying to impress…with a human female. Okay. Either Trak was suicidal or he was raving lunatic. Even she wouldn't have done something like this! And she'd gone swimming with Great Whites for kicks and giggles!

She heard clanking of those huge ass metal boots as he walked in front of her. A mental picture of her head under that boot made her want to grimace. She made sure her eyes were all but glued to the pretty sparkly marble on the floor.

"Look at me, human." Ugh. Here we go again!

She met his eyes and wasn't surprised when they were the same color as Trak. But there was no warmth behind them. Man, if only Trak could be standing next to her. Instead he was about five feet away, probably wanting to hit himself for making such a stupid choice on his _gahdi nevka_.

A dark crimson hand with black talons gripped her chin. Any other situation she would have kneed him in the nuts too. Hadn't they ever heard of the word gently? G-E-N-T-L-Y! She was getting bruises from all this man—well, lizard—handling.

The sunset eyes got narrow as he looked over her face, marks and all. She had to wonder what he saw when he looked at her. She knew what she saw looking at him. Power. Control. Slight curiosity. But what did he see in her face? Fear? Uncertainty? Determination? The fighting spirit every other Yautja seemed to sense?

Trak knew not to disturb his father. If he did the male would most likely just kill the female and then Trak for his insolence of putting their family mark on a pathetic ooman female. No, he stood where he was, watching as the crimson Yautja observed the female's reactions.

And he was quite proud of how the female had reacted to Yeltra. He had been able to tell she was nervous about the blue humanoid. Her eyes had sought him out, asking what she should do. She had relied on his command before even reacting. And when Yeltra had attacked she hadn't tried to beat the creature, as he probably would have. Especially attacking from the back. One blow and Yeltra had been down.

Now her green orbs were staring at his father with such emotion. She was frightened of him but her body didn't shake. He truly hoped he had made the best choice in his _gahdi nevka_.

"_Do you think she is the best choice, my son?_" his father growled, not taking his eyes of the inspection. He was now lifting the ooman's arm and twirling the girl. His Airn didn't look like she cared for it much but wasn't trying to stop him.

"_Yes_," he nodded. "_She is a powerful warrior. She took down both an Uzmega and a Blooded warrior. I think she is the best choice for me._"

"_She shows great promise. I can see the fear in her eyes, it grips her, but she doesn't run away from me. Is this for her or your benefit? I wonder if she will listen to your commands as Yeltra does with me?_" That was part of being a gahdi nevka, they were there to serve the warrior in every command.

Even Trak had to pause at that. "_She will, but Gyd must translate for me, Head Elder._"

Gyd instantly looked at him, ready for him to speak. Even the female seemed to sense something was about to happen. Her eyes turned towards him.

"_No_," the Head Elder shook his head. "_She must be commanded from our own language not her filthy guttural one._"

Oh _c'jit_. The ooman didn't understand his language. Gyd's expression about summed up how he was feeling. The female was going to be killed on the spot a second before he was if she didn't understand his command. Her eyes watched him for a second before she seemed to realize some serious shit was going down.

"_Come to me, female_," he clicked and hoped to _Paya_ she understood him.

The female looked up at his father and said something in Cheen'ese. His father released her hand. The female drifted smoothly over to him, her sandals the only noise on the marble. He put his hand on her waist as she settled on the right of him. He could feel her comfort as she leaned herself against his body.

"_A simple command_," his father said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "_Don't insult yourself, my son._"

"_Female, take my dagger to the Head Elder and show your respect to him._" This was going to be the end. The female couldn't have any idea what he had just said. His honor was going to die as her lifeblood splattered the sparkling floor.

Then he felt her hand take his sacred dagger, the one from his _chiva_, out of his belt. She then walked towards his father and dipped into a bow he had no idea where she had learned it. The dagger was held up in her hands, her face towards the ground, feet presented in the intricate pattern.

His father took the dagger before the female walked back to his side. All right, getting stabbed in the stomach by a hard meat would have been a less of a surprise. He watched as his father nodded his head before tossing the dagger back to him.

"_I shall enjoy seeing her go through the Trials._" With that he walked to his desk again, Yeltra following right behind him.

Trak put his hand on her hips once again. Then walked straight out of the gathering room, out to the stream capsules with Gyd right behind her. When they stepped into it his female pressed against him, hiding her face in his abs.

"_How did she manage to understand me?_" Trak asked, stroking her hair.

Gyd gave a twirl of a chuckle. "_She looked at me and I pointed her way before any one noticed._"

Well…that made sense. His female was smarter that he thought. She was going to make his life very interesting from here on out.

* * *

**Chapter 11**


	12. Welcome to Your NewComplex

So I realize how long it has been since I have posted any chapters to this story and after getting some many followers on this I had to get back into it. I really do love this story just things got in the way. BUT I have started writing for it again so start expecting updates to anyone whose actually stuck with this. Again I"m sorry for the late update.

A/N: Some sexual material in this chapter. Sorry if you don't like, its necessary.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Welcome to Your New…Complex**

"You live here?" Airn asked as they walked into the large four story building in about the middle of the city, not too far from the hustle and bustle of the business and government districts but not the outskirts, where most housing units were.

Trak nodded as he placed his palm over the DNA scanner. His building was modest enough for his age. Not the biggest place on the planet, but hardly the smallest. He had had it for a while actually. A gift from his father, though it had been a three story back then. A couple of hunts and few trophies later the fourth floor had been built on.

When the doors fanned open he walked into the large foyer, the walls made of the dark metal that Yautja preferred. The interesting thing about this room was the lighting on the ceiling. It was shaped to read some of the old Yautja proverbs. Ignoring the rooms on either side he headed for the stairs in the back slightly to the left that spiraled up to the third floor.

His female was quiet the entire time, probably taking in the new sights. He glanced back only once to see her running her fingers over the letters carved into the staircase providing the light. She seemed curious about them.

If Gyd had been here he would have had the male translate for her. But, as it was, the male had had some thing to attend to after the meeting with Trak's father. Probably to restart his heart for the fact the female was alive.

Instead he just remained silent until the reached the third floor. The staircase opened up to a hallway splitting the floor unevenly. When you were facing from the stairs, the left side was far bigger than the right. There were only two doors on this floor.

He took the smaller room. A push of the hand opened up the door to his sleeping quarters. He stepped in and the ooman just followed right in. She jumped slightly when the doors shut behind her, closing them in.

The first destination of the room was the closet to get rid of the burdensome armor. Sure, it worked wonders for the hunt. And it looked pretty good on him. But it was still hot and sticky wearing armor under the two suns.

Pulling the bracers off his arms he glanced back at his female.

The female looked lost as to what to do. There were hardly any places to sit. Other than the bed, covered in pelts from his hunts. It was constructed out of three Uzmega spines. Most Yautja preferred the ribcage for a bed but he found the rib bones annoyed him. In his youth he had hit a few too many trying to get out of bed to relieve himself.

The spines were fine for him.

There were a few trunks set around the walls, holding various weapons and extra armor. He only kept his best in the closet, along with an assortment of loincloths for all occasions. Other than that and the lighting, the room was pretty empty. Oh and the two doors on opposite walls, on leading to the closet, the other the bathroom.

He watched as the eyed the bed. As if it had offended her in some way. She chose the largest truck, about two nok high and three wide to sit on, feet just missing the floor. Her eyes turned to him; surprised he was just standing there.

Shaking his head, he started to strip off the chest plates.

"Is this your bedroom?" she asked.

He nodded. And obviously she saw the head movement.

"So you sleep in here?" He turned to see her eyes look at the large bed. He couldn't understand the emotion that passed through her eyes.

He nodded again. Guess they were back to yes or no questions.

"Since I'm going to be living with you, where will I be sleeping?" Did she seriously just ask that question? What part of 'never leaving his side' did this ooman miss? He had to protect her at all turns.

He pointed at the bed.

"In here?" She looked at the bed again. "As in with the same bed as you?"

The look he gave her said enough. Because her mouth promptly shut and she pulled her legs up to her chest. He chuckled before taking off one of his boots. He set it under where he hung his armor; the next followed its brother.

He slipped the pelvic armor off and hung it on the hooks. That left him in only a white loincloth with no flaps. He walked out of the closet, the door shutting behind him. He was met with his female giving him wide eyes as she looked at him.

"Ummm…that's all you're wearing?"

"_What else would I wear at home?_"

She gave him a look. Wasn't sure what it meant so she sighed, "Nod or shake please. I don't understand you."

He nodded and was amused to see her eyes roam down his body. And he had a very nice body. Quite a few females had let him know that on more than one occasion, quite a few times actually.

Often quite loudly.

Her eyes came back to his face. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"_Come here female_," he said, knowing she would know that command at least. Again she drifted to him, hand taking his. He was still surprised at the softness of her flesh against his. It was like a fine pelt. He rubbed his finger over her palm.

She stood slightly away from him. He took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent. Most of the scents he couldn't name, all from her planet. The one he did know well was the fear blooming from her. It burned his scent glands like acid would, sharp and painful.

"_I want to show you something. Something that I'm sure you will find very interesting._"

Hand in hand with the creature, they exited his—well, she guessed their room—for the hallway. Yep, that had been a smack to the face, learning she was going to be sharing a bed with him. Ummm…wasn't there another room in this fucking skyscraper of a house they were in.

At least the bed was large enough that she would have to search for days to find him. And what was up with his room? She had more furniture in her bathroom than he did in his bedroom. Actually, her closet had more furniture than his bedroom did!

Ignoring those facts, Airn followed Trak over to the other door on this floor. He put his hand on a little pad before the doors fanned open. She really had to admit, she liked the doors. They were dramatic way to enter a room. Made you feel like yelling "I have arrived" when you walked in.

Well…maybe not this room.

All over the walls were an assortment of skulls of various sizes and shapes. The symbol lights that were all over the house spotlighted a few very impressive ones. The largest was probably two or three feet big. But he didn't stop there.

No he headed for the stairs at the back of the room. He pulled her behind him hurriedly. Apparently, this was how you got to the fourth floor. His nails clanked up the stairs with every step.

They got to the top of the spiraled stairs, which she couldn't see, as there were no lights on. As soon as his foot hit the metal floor, and she was able to see, her mouth fell open.

The entire floor was made of one room, the walls lined with skulls—some with spines still attached—upon skulls. All bright and shiny, like they'd been polished. Trak stepped aside to let her take the last two stairs. Her eyes about popped out at the sight of a skull that had to be as big as her. And had like twenty different holes where eyes should have been.

She was about to say that this was cruel but she remembered this was his life's collection. This was what he lived to do. These were every achievement he had ever made during his life set out in the skulls of the hunts he had done. Even more than his honor, these mattered to him like his life.

And who was she to judge a man for putting up his kills proudly? Her uncle had had his hunts stuffed and put on his wall. Deer, fox, buffalo, and various other animals. At least these things didn't have eyeballs and fur still. That had just creeped her out when she was little.

"You have so many," she said instead.

He clicked something while gesturing for her to look around. She moved past him, eyes wondering over the foreign skulls of creatures she didn't know.

"You hunted down all of these?" she mused. A slight purring noise was her reply.

O…k. That was a new noise. So far she had heard clicks, chirps, growls and now purring? Either that meant something good or she had no idea. Instead of noting the noise aloud she wondered over the other skulls. There were so damn many! To think he had done all of this! She had to admit she was thoroughly impressed.

As she came up to an oddly shaped—what the hell? Was that metal?—skull with no eye sockets but sharp wicked looking teeth she felt the need to touch it. She wondered if it was as smooth as it looked.

When her fingers touched the skull it felt like silk, smooth and nice. There were no ridges, only the shine from the light above reflecting off its metallic surface. She was a bit surprised when she heard a louder purring and felt a heat at her back. A large clawed hand covered hers, moving it over the skull slowly.

She felt his rock hard body pressed against her back. It was like having a mountain leaning against her. His other hand was on her hip, the part exposed by the three-inch openings on the sides. The four strings might hold them up but did little to cover. She felt the claws scratching against her skin. They should have freaked her the hell out instead they turned out to be a turn on.

Who knew sharp claws were a turn on?

Trak moved his claws slowly up his ooman's soft flesh, not wanting to scar it. No, he didn't want to cause her injury. He just wanted to cause her pleasure. And he was fairly sure he was doing just that.

While she had been looking over his trophies he had felt himself growing aroused by the thought of her admiring his work. There was little more a Yautja enjoyed than having someone appreciate his trophies. And she certainly had been. Touching his _chiva_ kill, the first hard meat slain by his hand. It had almost been too much.

Moving his hand up to his female's stomach, he allowed his nails to trail. When he reached the bone protruding the skin, a small gasp escaped from her mouth. Her head tilted back, resting on his chest. Well…that was a new response.

Dragging his nails he hit the other hipbone, earning him the same response. Except her eyes closed as she leaned totally on him. Yielding to him. Allowing him to have his way. Not fighting, but showing him that she was his. Being the perfect _gahdi nevka_.

He brought the hand holding hers to the skull to her other hip, claws gliding over the skin. Slowly working the sensitive spots, his female brought one hand up to rest on his arm. The other remained on the skull, pumping blood in his loins. Which was already harder than the damn metal wall as it was.

His hands smoothed up her sides, stopping on her cheeks. Green eyes opened, watching her. He traced over his markings, a total sense of ownership reflecting in the light. He moved next to her lips. The eyes got wider. He moved over the lower lip, slowly. He slowly ran his clawed tip on her lips, letting her feel the power he held over her.

He wanted nothing more than to turn her around and take her against the wall. Hard, rough and dominating. To hear her call his name and lost control, total control while he was the only thing holding her up.

He moved the moist finger down her neck, pulsing with her flowing lifeblood. Lower, over the collarbone, to the very top of her wrap. He looked at her eyes to see she was watching him. There was nervousness in her eyes.

Why was she nervous? She was his. She should feel safe. He would do nothing that would harm her in any way. That would go against everything he believed. No, that wasn't it. He was moving too fast. After all, he had only marked her earlier today after she had nearly lost her life multiple times. This was much too fast for her.

And he would have stopped too, if the female hadn't pushed back into his groin. He supposed it was his fault, scratching his nail over the spot again.

He whirled her around and pressed her against the wall, purr rippling out of his throat. His Airn's eyes were wide a she settled against the space between the skulls. If this wasn't the most dominated he had ever seen a female, he would be lying. Arms pressed against the wall, her chest heaving from hard breathes

Those claws of his had the top off in no time. The large globes of her breast bouncing free of the wrapped confines. They were pale as her with small-pebbled pink nipples. His hands cupped the mounds, slowly massaging them. This earned him a delicious sounding moan from her. He pinched one of the nipples, curious towards the reaction.

He felt her body start to shake as she tried to keep herself up. Well, it would be rude not to help. He lifted her up so she was face level, still working at her breast. Occasionally flicking his nails over the sensitive buds and her moans became music to his ears.

He put his face into the juncture of her neck. Mandibles started flicking out, looking for sensitive spots. One of his tusks hit the spot behind her ear while he tweaked both her breasts. Her legs wrapped around him, holding her against him as he worked. Her hands drifted up his arms working on her breast. Her nails were nothing against his tough skin except for a soothing kind of pain.

He found her right breast with his mouth, careful of how sensitive the skin was. He must have done well because she pushed the mounds forward and let out a low moan. Her nails, somehow, managed to puncture his skin so he roared against the flesh. His hands drifted down to her hips, holding her in place.

As he made towards the top of her loincloth, she huffed out, "Stop…Trak."

Before he could control himself he growled, "_You dare command me!_" Without thinking he dug his claws into the soft flesh of her hip.

Her cry of pain surprised him so much he stepped back and let her slide to the floor. He watched as she curled her legs in, wrapping her arms around her breasts. Her body shook uncontrollably. Her hair fell over her face as she cowered…Yes she was actually cowering from him.

Trak got down on his haunches. He put a hand out towards her and then saw the blood on his claws. Dear _Paya_, he had injured her. His own claws had dug into the flesh of her. He had hurt his _gahdi nevka_!

A quick wipe of them had all blood on the back of his loincloth. Again he reached for her but she tightened her arms. Her body shook more as she hissed at him, eyes glaring in defiance. Daring him to harm her again.

He pulled the hand back, unsure of what to do. He had never been faced with something like this. A female, frightened but still willing to fight him. It was not something he'd ever expected. He saw the moisture running from her eyes and the blood from the slices he, with his claws, had given her.

"I-I-I s-s-sah-soh-ree." With that he stood up, and left the room.


	13. Always Another Shot

So it took me a little to get this chapter done. It kept feeling like a filler chapter, which I absolutely hate, so decided it would give a little more information about the house and such. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one and I'm like halfway done with the next chapter so it should be up within the next week or so. And if seems like I'm starting to get lazy again somebody bombard me with PMs. I will eventually get so irritated you'll get something.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Always Another Shot**

The whoosh of the door was what finally let Airn settle down. She grabbed the ruined top off of the ground. It was totally destroyed, thanks to Trak's claw attack. With an annoyed huffed she tossed the fabric to the side.

She looked down at the claw marks that were in her skin. They were maybe two inches deep, and bleeding pretty badly. Mere flesh wounds. Sure they stung but she had had worse before. Like getting her foot caught in the mouth of a tiger shark that decided it wanted to reap revenge for her having eaten sushi the day before. Hell she'd have had quite a few more marks then this if Trak had never decided to show up when Tall, Dark and Creepy had been on her tail.

It took her a moment to realize she was justifying his behavior to herself. Whoa, talk about a mind fuck there! She wasn't angry with him, not really. Damn, she was resigning herself to this fate. Being stuck with Red and Merriam Webster and all their freaking alien compatriots on Planet Far, Far Away in Galaxy Earth Won't Know for Millennia. Oh yeah, that was a happy thought.

Standing up, arm wrapped over her breast, she leaned back against the wall. She huffed, annoyed with her trail of thoughts. Why couldn't she just have a normal life? You know, get fired, mope about for a few days, get back on the job market, maybe get a nice job? OH no. Not her. Never her. That just wouldn't be any fun. Cuz she was really having the time of her life here on Planet Far, Far Away! The metal skull acted as a great support so she leaned on it. Looking at the reflective surface of the bone she finally got a clear look at her new scars. Two lines perpendicular to each other. Hadn't she seen that somewhere before?

It had been….

Someone had had it…

Ugh…there was a merry headache on the way.

"This is all your fault," she growled at the skull. She couldn't help it she was attracted to shiny objects. She was a woman for Pete's sake! Shiny objects were slightly distracting. The same could be said for these aliens too. But apparently it had been fairly important to Trak because he had come up behind her like a mountain of male. She had felt exactly how much he had enjoyed watching her touch the thing against her leg.

Yep. Time to stop the mental wondering. She had no desire to think about THAT.

"All your fucking fault." Great…now she was getting mad at a skull on the wall.

A skull…as in wasn't going to make her feel any better yelling at it because it would not be talking back to her anytime soon…

She padded quietly down the stairs, looking around for Trak. Yeah, she was looking for the creature that had made her a human pincushion. She wasn't angry with him. Okay, so he had stuck his claws into her. Which hurt like fuck. But he wasn't a human guy. Hell, a human probably would have put a gun to her head and done it any way…Airn gave herself a face palm. She was starting to honestly think that these aliens were a little more honorable than human men. Trak was definitely not human. No, his mind ran in a totally different way. And apparently being told by his—though it fueled her chagrin—possession that he had to stop was not something he could handle. That was a note for later.

This was a learning process for her.

Wish Barnes and Nobles had Alien Culture for Dummies. She snorted at the thought.

She gave a start when she noticed a small creature standing by the door, interrupting her thoughts. It stood about four feet high, slate gray skin with luminescent white hair that was cinched back in a braid. It was dressed much like the other slaves, in dark blue. Blank white eyes stared at Airn as she put her foot on the last step.

The creature went down on the ground, a thunk resounding in the room as its forehead found the metal ground. She couldn't help but flinch at the sound. Good God, was it trying to knock itself out?

"Master has sent me to help you, Mistress." Airn was quite surprised when the voice that came out was deeper than she thought it would be. Sounded like a mini Barry Manalow…in Chinese. There's a concept for you. His—she was going out on a limb here— was resonating but nothing on Trak's and Gyd's voice.

"There is no need to bow," Airn admonished. It kind of freaked her out that this creature was bowing to her.

"You are the Mistress" the creature said, "All in the Master's house should bow before you."

"Umm…" What was she supposed to say to something like this? It wasn't like she had a regular experience of having random aliens threaten and then other's bow before her….

This planet was giving her a major mind fuck.

"What is it the Mistress requires of me?" The creature asked from the floor.

Airn thought about it for a minute. It didn't seem anything she was going to say would change how this creature had been either taught or just did act. This planet had a very strange social order that she hadn't fully come to grasp yet. Best to just go with the flow.

"I would like a change of clothing." She wasn't going to walk around, breast just hanging out in the air.

The creature stood up, keeping its head down before saying, "Please follow me Mistress."

Again, go with the flow. She followed the creature out of the room and down the hallway. She glanced at the door enclosing the sleeping quarters and almost asked if Trak was in there. But she bit her tongue as they went down the spiraling staircase. Maybe a little space would do them both good. She wasn't quite sure she wanted another tête à tête with the surly alien. She was taken to the second floor and down that hallway. There were more doors on this floor.

The creature pressed its palm on one of the scanners of the second one on the left and moved to allow her to enter first. She did so…reluctantly.

Entering a random door before an alien did just didn't but her in the best zone of comfort.

The room held two different pallets, each on either side of the room, up against the wall. Sitting on one was something similar to the creature following her through the door. As soon as the creature on the pallet noticed her it thunk-ed its forehead on the floor too. Airn cringed at the noise. Didn't that hurt them?!

"I know it is not befitting of Mistress to look upon our quarters but my sister has prepared clothing for Mistress." The deep voice of the creature still surprised her but she nodded her head.

The one on the ground quickly got up and shuffled over to a table sort of thing against the far wall. She picked up a red outfit and kept her head bowed as she walked towards Airn. When the cloth was presented to her she took it carefully from her.

As she looked at the material, a silky thin material that surprisingly wasn't see through for its thinness, both of the creatures were studying her with surprising intent. Yes, I'm a human, something you've probably never seen before, my breast are swinging in the wind because big guy decided to get frisky, but that doesn't mean you have to stare!

"What are your names?" she asked, trying very hard not to get testy.

Both of them looked up at her in surprise, then at each other as if confused by the question. Apparently asking a servant's—which she had to guess they were with all the bowing and shit—name wasn't often done. Good lord, a rule book or even guidelines would do her wonders here! It wasn't as if she knew the rules so she was just going to roll with whatever seemed best to her.

"I-I-I am called Ry-al'dal gack and this is my sister Torek-chi'val," said the creature that had come to get her. She had to guess he was male from the tenor of the voice and the outfit. He wore no strap across the chest while his sister did.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two," Airn said with a smile. There was an exchanged look that she couldn't quite read but it just didn't seem to be one of belief. Apparently that was another thing not done. Jeez, this god damn planet needed an instruction guide for dummies. Hell, didn't the Trekkes have like a bible for this?

"So those new clothes?" she asked.

The female jumped up instantly and ran to the wall. Airn took note of the many cloth bolts hanging on the wall, the colors not varying much, white, black, gray. Basics that seemed to be all the rage around this planet.

Torek, as Airn had decided was the only part of the name she could pronounce, chose a black outfit. She kept her head bowed as she held the outfit for Airn's approval.

"That is perfect." A smile appeared on the female alien's lips as she looked up for the first time.

"I-i-i-if the Mistress w-w-w-wish I-i-i-i-I." Damn, just didn't seem all that good with Chinese. Poor thing.

"Help me dress?" God knows she had had enough issue getting on the first outfit at Gyd's house. The damn thing had so many ties to keep it in place because it was made for someone like three times her size. This one seemed to be no better. Freaking huge alien women!

Torek nodded and started to slip the fabric around her. Within minutes she had a few elegant ties holding the top securely around her breast. How did she make it look that easy? It had taken her like twenty minutes just to get it to stay and like ten more to look good.

This one was tight and secured her breast but still showed them off….seemed even alien males enjoyed a good chest. Nice to know there were galactic perverts. The skirt, or rather another long loin cloth was the same color with odd decorations of a silver color but she didn't recognize the metal. Again it showed off her legs but fell too long as it was made for a much taller creature.

Well all the other god damn creatures on this planet were fucking basketball stars!

She kept her hair down figuring there wasn't much she could do with it. Like hell was she ever going to do the dreadlocks. She was rather proud of the mane she had grown and wasn't planning on messing it up by twisting it into little twirls.

"Thank you for the assistance." The female creature merely gave a deep bow before backing away.

Airn found her thoughts turn to the creature lurking somewhere in this huge complex of a house. She knew she needed to find him. After all, he was half the reason she was still alive right now. But she wasn't sure he wanted to even see her.

She realized she had insulted him back in the trophy room. Being yelled at was not something he could deal with, much like anyone would act on earth if they had saved your life and you acted like a jackass.

"Where is…"—Jeez she couldn't even pronounce his name—"the Master?" She physically cringed at that word. God knows she was not a very complacent woman. Everyone at her work had known she was a real ball buster when it came to the brawnier sex, as the case with Jake had proved.

The male one answered. "The Master is in the Communications room. I will take the Mistress there if the Mistress wishes."

Airn thought it over. He probably wouldn't want to see her right now. Probably still angry at the way she had dared to treat him. Not that she really cared. It had been the only way to stop him from going way too far into a field she was sure included bestiality or some freaky shit like that. Yeah, dealing with another giant angry ass lizard was not something she wanted right now. "I…no. I will return to the sleeping chambers."

The male looked surprised but kept his mouth shut. Thank goodness, she would have felt bad for yelling at him. He didn't look like a—thing? Person? Creature?—that was used to being yelled at. Actually he didn't look like he was used to casual talk for shit.

Looked like she was going to have quite the amount of thinking time as she entered the sparse bed chamber. Great.

Talon tipped fingers scratched the back of his head. Sunset eyes turned to watch the screen, where an old video on oomans was playing. Though he couldn't possibly know it the video was actually from the Mayan ages.

What was he going to do with this female? He didn't understand her at all. At times she seemed a powerful warrior willing to fight to the death, case and point within the valley where he had found her. Then she would turn into the humbled creature that cowered at his commands. Problem was, he didn't know when she was going to revert to one.

He knew he had gotten over zealous in the trophy room. But seeing her hands on the skull…he had reacted as only a he had known. Then she had yelled at him. Dared to yell and COMMAND him. HIM! She had thought it within her right to command HIM!

Then again he had only just claimed her as his _gahdi nevka_. How could she know all that was expected? She was only an ooman after all.

Dear sweet Paya, what had he gotten himself into?

The video he had found gave little knowledge on the actions and manner of oomans. Besides, his Airn looked nothing like these ones. This was from thousands of years in his planets own past, and his own culture had changed since then, why not her's as well. He gave the command to turn off the video and went to sit in the large chair behind the well-crafted desk.

He looked at the desk with affection, remembering the female that had gifted him the well-made furniture. Often times, Trak never took a gift from a female, but she wasn't just any female. She had been the daughter of one of the five clans, a powerful often sought female. He could remember getting her attention in one of the conferences held by the clans. She had striking eyes, not the color but the intensity behind them was something Trak liked. They had demanded to be taken and controlled, something Trak liked very much.

Just as he started to remember the two days, none of which was spent sleeping, the fans of his office opened. He looked over at the entrance to see Ryl, a small Ridrask slave he had acquired many years ago, standing with his head bent down. "_Come in_," he growled with frustration.

Ryl was quick to move into the room, never looking up from the floor. He came to stand before the desk, waiting for the next instruction from his master. In total, Trak had only four slaves to his house, not including Airn. She was of a position of a much higher value than any of these lowly slaves. But his slaves were well kept, given decent quarters at the back of the second level, always fed and well clothed. Some Yautja treated their slaves as nothing more than shit but Trak had followed his father's opinion on slaves: Treat them well and they serve better.

And so when Trak had found Ryl in a slaver's holding, much like the one he imagined Airn had come from, he had been in a pen with Torek, many years younger than her brother. The slaver handler had been very hesitant about selling Ryl, Ridrask were known to be very intelligent beings that didn't often listen to their masters and were often killed. He only had Ryl because he was waiting for catchers to return with better wares. But Trak had found the little male interesting.

He had looked into the cage, eyeing both of them. Ryl had watched the Yautja with cautious eyes. Trak had known he was apprehensive about his sister, the one the slave handler was trying to sell to Trak for what the handler called "male needs."

"_Ridrask females are very good for taking care of certain needs our females tend to forget_," the handler had joked with a teasing nature to get the wares sold.

Trak had crouched in front of the cage, getting a better look. "_You expect this tiny thing to satisfy my needs?_" He had not been in the shop for that purpose, he could find more than enough willing Yautju females who would satisfy that particular need. If he had bothered to really listen to the other male, he would have been insulted by the mere idea. But he had needed more than just his original two to attend to his new larger house.

The handler had smiled, "_Think about it, you could train her to please just as one would want her. Always at one's call and—_"

"_Touch my sister and I shall kill you!_" Ryl had growled through the cage, slamming against the bars, his teeth barred. The handler was about to swing when Trak stopped him with a raised hand.

This little creature had a spirit that Trak could appreciate. He was willing to do what was necessary to ensure his sister's safety, even threatening a greater creature than him. Which was not all that intelligent because it looked as if the handler was going to take down the Ridrask male for his insubordination.

"_Well then you are in luck_," Trak had said, "_For that is not my purpose at all._"

After that he had purchased both of them, knowing he had saved the sister a much worst fate and the brother would owe him for saving his life. Since then the pair had served him well alongside Yesh, a male of Yeltra's race that had been in his service since youth, and Shrindrash, a Crasen a humanoid species that had three tales and was usually dark in color.

"_Speak_," Trak commanded.

"_I have tended to the Mistress per Master's order. The Mistress has been given fresh clothing and is waiting for Master within his quarters._" Ryl was always very to the point, something Trak appreciated about the male.

"_Very well. Leave._" Trak turned away from the male as Ryl quickly made his way to the fan door. "_Hold_." He raised his hand and the alien quickly ceased.

The other male looked towards his master, waiting for him to speak. All he could see was Trak's muscular red back, walking towards the massive window that could darken to become a viewing screen. Right now it showed a spectacular view of the city, all of its spiraling towers, swift hover ships and at the center was the government building, looking mighty compared to the thinner towers next to it. The twin suns were behind the buildings casting an impressive shadow over the rest of the city and causing the buildings to be highlighted to their best.

Trak clasped his hands together and placed them at the small of his back, observing the setting of the twin balls of fire. In his head he wondered on how the day had turned so around. In a single day he had managed to anger a dangerous youth, no doubt the pup's mother and therefore house as well, gain himself a spirited and confusing _gahdi nevka_, presented her to his father after stealing the ooman from the grasp of death, injure the female just he thought she had finally trusted him and all around stay thoroughly irritated throughout the day.

Reflecting on the decision of making this ooman, wild and confusing in all she did, his _gahdi nevka_, he second guessed himself. Could she truly last all that was about to be put forth her? She was strong, but the Trials were tough for even the greatest warriors that had gone through them. And not all of it was something they did together. Many parts were for the _gahdi nevka_ alone to face, as all watched their progression. It was a very public symbol of the strength of the master and his honor. If she failed, he would be disgraced and dishonored before all that observed, including his father, and would be sent out to be hunted by an Arbitrator.

"_What is the Mistress doing within my quarters?_" Trak muttered after his contemplation.

"_I do not know Master_," Ryl was quick to respond. "_Mistress at first asked where Master was but did not wish to seek Master out._"

Postponing their next meeting would only increase her defiance and he would have no more of that. He was tired of the way she resisted him, even if he had injured her, she had taken more than that in her fight against the other Yautja. He was going to have to use more force to show her just who the Master was in this situation.

* * *

So Trak's on the war path, Airn's avoiding the pissed Yautja, and you've now met a few more people in the house. So...we all know Airn's going to give him a run for his money but how long will that last faced with an angry Yautja? Hope you guys enjoyed!


	14. I Don't Know this Dance

SO this chapter honestly took longer than I thought it would...though not two months to be honest. I've been so busy and I feel really bad about just leaving you guys like that! I'm sorry! But here is chapter 14, with all its funness! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter actually. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**I Don't Know this Dance**

Trak left the Comm room with determination in every step. He pounded his was to the lift, letting the device known to take him to the third level. As he rode up he had every intention to have his ooman tonight. She would not resist, not after the talking they were about to have. He would stand for nothing more than her unconditional service to him.

After all, he had chosen her above everyone else for this greatest of honors. He understood she knew little of their culture other than many wanted to kill her and now it was time for her to learn just where she stood in everything. He was an honored and respected male that deserved the respect and submission of those lower than him. She had to understand her place, the way a _gahdi nevka_ was supposed to act within the presence of their Yautja, acting in a way that showed him as honorable and caring for their every need. Thus far she had fought him at every point available, only submitting when it suited her needs. This was not an action that he could stand for any longer. Her unwillingness to be in his presence, outright defying his desire for her and all around acting as if he were nothing would not be long tolerated.

He stepped off the lift and went straight for the door on the left, placing his massive palm on the reader. He made his body large in preparation for submitting the female to him. The doors opened with a resounding swoosh, revealing the room therein. He stepped through and the lights came on at his command. Trak quickly found her.

Airn was seated on the edge of the bed, looking up at him with her striking green eyes which were filled with caution right now. Her jaw was tight and he could see lines bracketing her mouth. She was seated with her legs tucked to the side on the bed, her hands resting on her thighs. She was dressed in a darker outfit similar to the last, this one with his house markings stitched into the flaps in a glimmering design. Her fur was falling around her in waves still pulled back by the jewel resting on her head. She didn't flinch as he entered, as he had half expected, but her body was tense.

"_Come here female."_ It was the one thing in he knew she understood.

She paused, looking at him with those damned eyes. Trak felt his temper rise as her rebellion. He was about to show her exactly how angry he was when she rose and came to stand before him, barely a breath between their bodies. She had her hands clasped before her, her eyes locked onto his.

As he kept his eyes on her, she lowered her eyes and then her head in a submissive gesture. Her posture gave off a wave of relaxation but still wariness. Trak had been expecting an attack when he had walked in, after all many of the chests against the wall held his smaller weapons, angry words thrown at him in her guttural language or anything ferocious that this female could muster.

This…was a nice turn of pace.

But the question came…was she doing this because she had finally yielded all to him or was this another of her instances to fool him, escape the fury she must have seen in his eyes? This ooman was not one to give in so easily, except at the lift within the government building where fear had held her, she was all fight.

Her ferocious thirst for life was one of the things he had found so appealing when he first saw her. The way she had fought against the Uzmega, gracefully using everything to her advantage including her smaller size to best he creature. Even after killing his fellow Watcher, she had prepared to fight for her right to live against the SunBlood clan's pup, even against all odds against her. She had an inner fire that was not going to be squashed out so easily if she had her way.

This female was letting him think he had bested her. She was smart enough to know that was what he wanted from her, but she wasn't willing to give him total submission. She was going to learn real quickly that she had best trust him and submit to him. The Trials would not be kind to either of them if she didn't learn that lesson.

Trak used a talon tip to raise her chin. She did not fight the movement, letting him guide her eyes back to his face. Oh did those eyes of her blaze with such fire. Yes, she was the defiant thing he had expected to walk back to, under the guise of a submissive _gahdi nevka_.

He turned away from her, placing his palm on the reader for the door. Outside stood Ryl, head bowed. As soon as the door opened fully the smaller male stepped in and to the side of Trak, hands behind his back.

Trak had watched his gahdi nevka's face as the male had entered. Her eyebrows had scrunched up in confusion, her eyes following his path before they looked back at Trak. She was confused as to the presence of the other alien.

"_Ryl, you will translate every word I say to the Mistress. Do not change the words to make them more acceptable, you will say exactly what is said in that ooman tongue she understands."_

"_As you command Master." _

"_I see that fire in your eyes, female. I know you think your submission fooled me but I am not so easily tricked. I told you while we were at Gyd's, you are mine and serve only me. I will not be commanded as you did in the trophy room, I have told you this before as well. I am only so patient, female. From here out I will accept nothing but your complete surrender to me. If not the consequences will not be to your liking. Is this understood?_" Ryl might have translated in a quiet manner but every growl Trak issued was what made the message clear and threatening.

His female had wide eyes, never leaving his, cringing every time he growled loudly at her. She made to take a step back but Trak gripped her wrist and pulled her towards him easily. She had no way of resisting his greater strength and he felt no resistance from her. Airn's body was pressed against his own massive one, soft colliding with hard, as he pinned her there with a clawed hand firmly on her back.

Her breathing increased as did her heart rate, beating a quick tattoo against his pelvis. Trak decided to show her just who was in command. He brought his face down to hers and splayed his mandibles. She tried to back away but his hand held her tight to his body. He could see the fear in her eyes as she let his tusks reach out and graze her cheeks.

* * *

And just what the hell did he think he was going to do with that mouth of his? Airn moved her face to the side, avoiding the very nasty pointy tusks he was trying to put up all on her.

Red seemed to have other plans.

His massive hands, seriously they were like baseball mitts!—gripped the sides of her head and forced her to look back at him. She pulled with all her might, but really, like she was going to win? She'd have been smoking pot if she honestly thought she had a snow ball's chance in hell.

And she knew exactly what he wanted from her. He had made it pretty clear with that oh so lovely speech Ryl had delivered in Chinese. And she'd be damned if she gave in that easily! After everything she had been through Red seriously thought she was going to just give up because he threatened her? Really? Like her whole stay on this damned plant wasn't rifled with wonderful creatures all lining up to do the same damn thing and carry out said threats with a glee of a woman eating chocolate.

With his vice like grip, Red let his top two tusks rest right above the markings and the other two held her jawbone. His teeth were those lovely daggers that every other damned race in the galaxy got but the humans. She was starting to feel humans got the short end of the stick on a lot of things evolutionary and technology based.

Those sunset eyes of his watched her face, gauging her reaction. The points were digging into her skin, not yet puncturing though. Airn was not going to lose just yet. If he wanted some damn submission he was going to have to work for it!

She glared up at him, "That it?"

His eyes flared just as she knew they would. She was going to regret that, she was sure.

From behind those dagger teeth he let out a serpentine like tongue. It wasn't as narrow as say a snake would be, but nowhere near wide as a humans. It was longer than a human that was for sure. He licked her cheek, right next to the mark, causing her to hiss from the contact. The skin was still on fire from the early acid action.

The appendage traced over the markings, wet and slightly scratching. Sort of like a cat's tongue. She twisted away from the foreign sensation, trying to free herself from his tusks. His hands gripped her waist as her tusks dug into her face.

Airn cried out in pain. Those tusks were nowhere near on the cutty level as his claws but they hurt nonetheless. Her eyes closed as she tried to deal with the pain in her cheeks, only to feel one of them flicker over her burn. Her eyes shot open, seeing the glimmer of a smirk on Red's nonexistent lips.

Ok, so she might have totally imagined the smirk in her head, but it wasn't hard to figure out he was enjoying this.

She realized he had wanted the fight, it was what he expected from her. Red had had the little alien outside, waiting to play translator for when he was ready. That thought took most of the wind out of her fight. It was all so pointless to fight the creature who had saved her from death. She would have been insulted had she helped someone to such a degree it threatened herself and then to have that person rebel was insulting. He was keeping her alive against everyone else, protecting her, giving her a position of honor within his house, gave her clothing and all he asked was for her trust and submission to his will. In all honesty, it was not that much to ask after all he had done for her.

* * *

To say Trak was surprised was an understatement. The female had stopped trying to pull away and had looked him in the eye, the fight gone. He pulled his tusks from her cheeks, noting the discoloration where they had been. He slowly took his hands off of her but she did not move away from him. The fact she wasn't seeking distance from him please him. She was either starting to learn or attempting to fool him.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself before she calmly stated, "I am sorry, Master. You have done a lot for me and I've only insulted you. I'm trying to understand everything that is going on here and, while that doesn't excuse anything, it's tough. I didn't agree to any of this but you have saved me and for that I owe you my life."

"_Ryl_," Trak barked. The slave had been standing there the entire time, waiting for a command. "_Translate_."

"_I accept your apology and all I ask is for your submission to me. Not this half way sort you have given me_." He moved closer, pressing his body against all of hers. She did nothing to stop him, just tensed at the amount of contact. He cared little for her discomfort with his body. She would soon learn to be at ease around his presence. "_Ryl you can leave._"

The smaller alien walked over to the reader, pressed his against and left without so much more than a soft whoosh of the doors. His Arin's eyes never left his. He pressed more into her, she tried not to step back until he nudged his head towards the bed. She glanced over towards the high pallet, eyes slightly fearful.

"You want me to go to the bed?" There was a slight tremor to her voice.

He nodded, watching the emotions rolling through her eyes. Let her rebel, give him a slight spark and he was going to squash it. She seemed to contemplate the urge to run. Let her.

Trak knew well how a proper _gahdi nevka_ should act, after seeing the command his father wielded over Yeltra. The blue humanoid was ever attentive to any need his father had, raising to get him nourishment, sending errands, anything his father wanted. It was often without even a vocal command, just eye contact and a nod often sufficed between the two. The _gahdi nevka_ was made to serve their honor bound for their entire life in any way they so desired.

In return for that service, they were the most honored thing to the Yautja. They were forever protected, life span increased to that of the Yautja they were bound to and they never wanted for anything in their very long life span. It was the best life someone like his Airn could hope to have on this planet. At the very least she was not adorning some wall of the Sun Blood Clan.

She turned and walked to the edge, before sitting where he found her, turning her face to look at him. Trak let out a hum, letting his female know his approval at her obedience. He walked towards where the closet was and the door opened as his hand came to the reader. He glanced over to the right side, noticing she now had a few outfits, modified for her size, folded into the recess in the wall.

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice was hesitant sounding.

"_Yes?"_

There was a pause, her trying to decipher what he had said to her. "Gyd mentioned the Trials. What are those? I can assume they are something for gahdi nevka…well I guess you can't answer me can you? I don't understand your language."

This was true. The language barrier was a difficulty that was going to have be overcome through time. He would have to get Gyd to train her in their language, seeing as he was the only one she really could speak clearly to. Trak dropped his loincloth, reading for bed. He tossed the cloth on the floor, knowing it would be taken care of by one of the slaves.

He stepped out of the closet to be met with the sight of Airn spread eagle on the soft pelts, her hands rubbing across the softness. He purred at the sight, enjoying the way her pale skin was bright against the dark pelts he had across his bed. Her eyes were closed as she felt the soft furs, relishing in their softness. She sat up at the noise instantly, looking surprised….and then absolutely horrified.

She quickly averted her eyes, red spreading across her cheeks. "Why…why aren't you wearing any clothes?!"

Trak was confused, looking down his body. Why would he need clothing when he was about to retire? He then realized he had embarrassed her with his body. He was a well-endowed male with a fine physic, proud of every muscles and scar. Even his coloring was an attractive look, often making females trill at the very sight of his body. Normally females could not take their eyes off of him. His _gahdi nevka_ had looked horrified.

"_Look at me_," Trak commanded. Though she did not understand him she seemed to guess what he had said because her eyes quickly found his face, avoiding going any lower. Trak couldn't help but laugh at the red on her cheeks, giving her a similar color to him. "_I like that color on you_."

"This would be so much easier if I know what you were saying," she muttered, jaw stiff as she seemed to fight from looking down. Well…he would just solve that fight for her.

Trak moved closer to her, causing her to compensate for the height change. She was barely level with his navel and had to crank her head all the way up to avoid the region not but a hand length from her. Her eyes narrowed, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Trak nodded.

"You plan to sleep like that?"

He nodded again.

"Leave me little choice I suppose."

He tilted his head to the side, confused.

She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. Trak noticed she seemed to do that before she did something difficult. She looked straight at his loins before she lifted her eyelids. Her mouth opened slightly, a rough breath escaping her lips as she looked at the package in front of her. He did not move as she studied him. Her eyes flickered up to his and he waited for her review.

"You're very…" A glance back down, with a slight lick of her lips, at movement that caused him to purr in approval. "You're very impressive."

* * *

Good Lord, the alien was fucking hung! Pun totally intended. When he had walked out, naked as the day he hatched, she had almost burned with embarrassment. He thought she hadn't noticed but there was no way in hell to miss that THING! Hell, she had seen horses smaller than that. And then, to top everything that had happened today, he had put himself right in front of her. Oh yeah, she knew exactly what he wanted her to do, stroke that massive ego by looking at his massive…she was blushing at the mere thought.

The purr's were still something of an oddity. It obviously meant he approved but it was hard to figure out what. She was looking back up at him, as he stood with his hand on his hips, proudly displaying IT.

"I suppose I should ready for bed?"

He nodded.

Looking anywhere but back at it, she made her way to the closet. She had seen him use the palm reader a few times and placed her own against it, but nothing happened. There was suddenly a heat at her back and something large against her lower back. Trak reached his hand over and placed it on the reader. The door swished open and he pressed more fully against her, pushing her through the door.

Airn didn't argue with the large mass at her back. The room held an assortment of armors, loincloths and other items of clothing she didn't recognize. On one of the walls there were recesses in the walls where some of her clothing had been put by Torek earlier.

"What am I supposed to wear to sleep?" Airn said after going all over the clothes. Trak's mandibles spread in a way she was sure was a smile. Hell it could have been a grimace! She hadn't the slightest clue. He gestured to his body. Now what did that mean? Yes, he had a fabulous body that he was showing off right now without…Oh shit! He had to be freaking off his giant lizard rocker if he thought she was going in the buff.

"You can't seriously think?" His clawed finger pointed at the draped loincloth before pointing to where his discarded one lay. "Oh hell no!" That was met with an angry growl as he got right in her face. Airn grimaced. And of course he was going to stand here and watch her as she undressed. It wasn't that sleeping in the buff bothered her, she had done it before. Back on Earth and most importantly ALONE! Not in front of the giant alien, standing with his very large package just a-swinging in the wind. God she was starting to really hate this damned place…and this was after all the let's kill Airn for shits and giggles early this day.

Gritting her teeth, submissive was not the best flavor, Airn took off the jeweled head piece and set it on an empty recess. A glance back showed Red was leaning against the wall, interest in his sunset eyes. The head piece was followed by the bangles and thick upper arm clasp. She was finally forced to look at the dark clothing…and unwound the large top, not turning as Trak gave another approving purr. She kept her back to the alien as she set the fabric on the shelf. Her hands went down to the tinkling ties and released the skirts massive two folds. She felt bare before the male's eyes as she placed the fabric next to the jewelry. A deep breath and she turned around…

To a massive red chest not three inches from her face. No personal space whatsoever!

Trak was purring like a motor boat as he ran his fingers up her hips, waist, skimming the side of her breast to finally come to rest on the sides of her face. His thumb rubbed over the burns, the purr growing louder and she tried not to notice the arousal growing as he touched her. He pulled her flush against him, the heavy weight hitting her stomach. She felt her eyes widen at the size of him against her before he moved back to let his eyes trail her body slowly.

She had to keep from squirming at the scrutiny of his stare. She could practically feel the gaze on her body, touching everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. His eyes came to stops at her breast and the juncture of her thighs. He brought those sunset eyes back to her face and the purring got louder.

"_Impressive,_" he growled out.

* * *

Sexual tension and all that fun lol. By no means is Erin defeated...least not as much as Trak wants. More fights between the two will ensure. And next chapter will finally get a the language barrier busted!


End file.
